You Are My Dream
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: "I'm so sorry-" "Harry, please-" "Avada Kedavra." And with a flash of green light, she was gone. Prequel to one shot 'My Dreams Are Incomplete Without You.' Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FINALLY GETTING TO WRITE A PROPER H-HR STORY :D**

**THIS STORY HAPPENS TO BE A PREQUEL TO MY ONE SHOT '**_**MY DREAMS ARE INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU.' **_** IT IS A POST HOGWARTS STORY WHERE HARRY,HERMIONE ,RON AND DRACO ARE AURORS AND THERE IS A CONFUSING ROMANCE GOING BETWEEN ALL OF THEM. EVENTUALLY,'**_**HARMONY**_**' HAPPENS :D**

**SO MY FELLOW HARMIONANS … ENJOY THE STORY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

_Here I was, standing in front of the Dark Lord feeling pathetically useless as he walked over to me. There was a war going on and I sacrificed everything for the ones I loved. And really soon I was about to sacrifice myself to the man whose eyes were like snake's and nose was slits. I always used to wonder how he used to breathe. But at this very moment, all I knew was he was about to kill me. _

_"Harry Potter-"Voldemort's voice slithered as silk all over the Forbidden Forest.", at last, you're here to sacrifice your dear life."_

_"I am Tom." I said confidently as my heart started to race." I'm not a coward like _you_."_

_"I may be a coward. But I'm _powerful_. Everyone begs me for mercy." That snake smirked as he walked over to me and jabbed his wooden stick, what he call 'his' wand into my neck." You see, I'm _not_ going to kill you."_

_"I _knew _you were a coward." I spat on his face._

_"Tsk, tsk Potter." He said, jabbing the wand deeper into my neck." I didn't finish." He then gave me an evil smile." I want you to murder the girl you love more than anything else. To say, your gem."_

_I shuddered at what he said. He wanted me to kill Ginny!? How disgusting could he get?!_

_"Speechless eh!?" He teased as his followers laughed." It shows how much you love her."_

_"And I won't kill her because of my feelings." I growled._

_"Love is such a treacherous feeling." He teased. "I know it has always been your weakness. As you are going to do as I say."_

_"I won't-"_

_"_Imperio_."_

_It was when everything went numb, and I wasn't I anymore. I just looked like Harry Potter. But in reality, I was Voldemort, who wanted to take the girl I loved away from me. I tried my best to fight the curse. But he was too strong. And whatever I tried, all of it went to waste._

_'_Now you'll follow where I take you._' His voice echoed in my head as my feet led me out of the forest. Hogwarts was all shattered into debris. The place where I found love was all broken. Several died, many were injured. The reason; me. I could never forgive myself for what it did to Fred, Tonks and Lupin. I as a person was broken; completely shattered like glass. I had lost enough. But at this very moment, Voldemort's instinct in my veins, took me to a certain brunette, who sat on one of the cobbled stones with her head in her hands. She was Hermione Granger; my best friend, my sister, my backbone, my everything. The moment I started to approach her, I felt something wrong._

_Without saying anything, I sat next to her and found her tears streaming down her beautiful brown eyes. And I knew those were for me. I made no sound and heard her cry. She continued to weep as I went unnoticed to her._

_"Hermione." I said quietly when her ears perked up and her eyes met mine._

_"Harry." She quivered as her soft hands roamed all over my face." You didn't go!"_

_I wanted to say a lot, but Voldemort didn't let me. All I knew that she threw her arms around me and pulled me into her loving embrace. I would've been glad if I weren't controlled. I wanted to give in and hug her with all the love I had for her. Yet all I heard was a voice in my head._

'Kill.'

_My heart stopped to pump. That snake wanted me to kill _Hermione_. He knew it. He knew that I treasured her the most. After all, she was the family I wanted to have. How _could _he?!_

_"Harry." Hermione's sweet voice brought me back to reality. She looked at me in full concern that I wished I had to die instead of her; for her._

_"Harry- say something!"_

_I couldn't. I knew that my tears gave up and were flowing against my face. And I had lost my voice. When again-_

'Kill.'

_"Harry!" She jerked me by the shoulders and my eyes met her chocolate brown ones." What's wrong!?"_

_I finally found my voice." I'm sorry." Was all I said._

_"What do you mean?!" She asked." What do you mean you're sorry?!"_

_"I'm sorry for everything."_

_"Harry, please-"_

_"I have to kill you."_

_Her eyes widened. "Harry-"_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Harry, please! Don't-"_

_I reluctantly took out Draco's wand from my pocket and pointed at her._

_"I'm so sorry-"_

_"Harry, please-"_

_"_Avada Kedavra_."_

_And with a flash of green light, she was gone._

Harry woke to a completely dark room, his head drenched in sweat. He was breathing raggedly as he sat up on his bed and buried his head in his hands.

_'It was just a dream_.' He told himself. '_Just a dream_.'

It had been three years ever since the war got over. Harry got whatever he wished to have; his job as an Auror; his very own apartment in muggle London and an amazing flat- mate. Yet, sometimes, dreams haunted him. The peculiar thing about his dreams was that, they involved _Hermione_ in some or the other way. Why?! He never knew.

Harry got up to his feet and headed for the kitchen. After such a nightmare, rather than a dream, all he wanted was a glass of water. Rubbing his groggy eyes, he walked over to the kitchen and found his flat-mate sitting at the table, sipping her hot cocoa.

"Hermione-" he started as he said a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. He could trace the dry tears on her face, her eyes bloodshot.

"Did you have a _dream_ again?!" She asked softly.

"Yes." Harry replied quietly before taking a seat with her.

"_I_ had the_ same_ dream too you know."

He tentively looked into her eyes and saw how true they were.

"_Again_?!" He asked.

She nodded meekly and sipped on her drink.

Harry sighed before opening his arms. "Come here love. You really need me at this moment. And so do I."

Hermione failed to fight back her tears as she launched herself into Harry's arms. He pulled her down to sit on his lap as he rocked her back and forth.

"You know I would _never_ do that right?!" He asked her softly as he stroked her hair.

"But you _killed_ me-" she sobbed harder into his neck.

Harry felt his neck tickled by her tears. He knew this dream was a nightmare for both of them.

"Shh... You know I would never do that." He cooed, giving a kiss on her hair." I love you. You are my sister. And I have promised to protect you."

"I know Harry. But these _dreams_-"

"Our dreams are connected."

"I know. But why?! It's torturing both of us."

"I don't know why. We will find it out tomorrow. Okay."

It was when their eyes met and Hermione gave him a small teary smile.

Harry smiled back at her and grazed his thumb over her sparkling tears. Giving a kiss on her forehead, he said "Let's get you to bed."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her by the hips as if he were carrying a little child. Harry was worried about his dreams, seeing that they were bothering Hermione as well. To conclude, their dreams were connected. But why?! And how!?

Laying her on her bed, he tucked her in and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep tight." He murmured when, she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Stay." Was all she said.

Harry sighed as he slipped under the blanket, next to his friend. At an instant, she cuddled closer to him.

Giving a peck on his cheek, she said "Thank you."

"_Anything_ for you." He replied before sleep welcomed them.

**A/N: SO HOW WAS CHAPTER ONE!? WAS IT GOOD, WAS THERE DRAMA!? ALL I WANT YOU TO DO IS TO DROP A REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS :***

**LOVE YOU GUYS …. IT MAKES ME WRITE EVEN MORE :D**

**ANYWAY, SINCE MY EXAMS ARE OVER …. UPDATES WILL BE FASTER.**

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 2! ENJOY: D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

Hermione woke up to a musky smell filling up her subconscious mind. When she opened her eyes, she found herself hugging the pillow Harry had used last night when he slept next to her. She sighed at the flashback; A nightmare about Harry killing her, her waking up in a mixture of tears and sweat; and then sleeping in Harry's arms. Hermione knew that Harry treasured her and would never even try to hurt her. Then what was the nightmare about? And the strange thing about that Harry was getting them two. But why? She had to find answers. She was _Hermione Granger_ after all.

Tying her bushy mane into a messy bun, and donning a robe over her night clothes, Hermione walked out of her room as she gave out a huge yawn and found Harry making them breakfast. She smiled and walked over to him, when she found his loving green eyes gazing at her.

"Morning Harry! Hermione yawned again when Harry chuckled and gave a peck on her cheek.

"Morning 'Mione."He smiled at her, handing her a fresh cup of herbal tea. "Slept well?"

"I was sleeping in _your _arms Harry. "She chuckled. "Isn't it obvious I slept well?"

"I thought that _Draco's_ arms gave you more assurance than mine? "He asked when she slightly blushed. "You know, I still can't believe that you are dating the _ferret_."

"You have to agree that he has changed. "Hermione rolled her eyes at him as the two sat on the kitchen table.

"I do. But isn't it weird that he asked _you_ out!?"

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean he could ask any other beautiful, _pureblood_ aristocrat. And out of all he chose _you_-"

"So you're calling me _ugly_!?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met 'Mione. I'm being honest. But I still find it weird-"

"I'm courting her because she's a beauty with brains Potter." Draco Malfoy said as he made his appearance in denim jeans and a crisp blue shirt as he entered through the floo." Not to mention I genuinely want to make up for my mistakes"

Harry scowled at him. _'Bullshit._'he thought. After all he and Draco had been through, he still had difficulty in trusting him. Especially when it came to _Hermione_. She was Harry's so called _'sister'_ and he was the _'protective brother'_ as they called. He couldn't stand when anyone or anybody who hurt his sister in any way. Although, he was able to convince Hermione that he trusted Draco. Not to mention that he had an eye on his enemy as the four (including Ron) worked in the same department.

"Morning love. "Draco wished his girlfriend as he gave a peck on her lips and sat next to her.

"Morning. "Hermione wished him back with a smile. "You're early."

"You must've slept in."He chuckled. "It's almost twelve noon."

"Is it!?" she asked horrified and looked at Harry. "Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"I thought you required a proper dreamless sleep. "Harry answered. "Especially after last night's nightmare."

Draco looked at Harry and then at Hermione. "Both of you had a nightmare again!?" he asked in concern. "What was it about this time!?"

"Well, it was about-"Hermione started, when Harry gave her a look which said-_'You don't need to say it if you don't want to.'_

She sighed. "Sorry Draco, I just can't-"

"But why 'Mione!?"Draco took her hand. "You _need _to let it out."

"It was about me murdering her under the Imperius curse. "Harry said shortly as the two men exchanged looks.

"OH. "Was all the Malfoy could say as the three sat in a moment of silence.

"Any idea why is it happening!?"Draco asked. "I mean, this has been happening ever since you two decided two share an apartment-"

"What does that have to do with it!?"Hermione asked. "What's wrong in sharing an apartment? And Draco, if you remember, I had the same dream as Harry's when I slept over at your place last month."

"You're right. "Her boyfriend muttered and then looked at Harry. "What have you thought about it!?"

"The solution. "Harry gave out a huge breath. "I've thought of seeing Luna."

"Why Luna!?"

"She happens to be our friend and coincidentally a therapist. Hermione explained and then looked at Harry. "That's a good idea actually."

"I'll go alone. There is no need for you to come 'Mione." Harry said, looking from her to Draco." It's better for me to find it out by myself-"

"I'm the _brains_ ?"Hermione tried her best to sound calm but Harry could sense anger in her tone. "And this happens to be my problem as well-"

"You need rest. "Harry said calmly.

"Harry is right. "Draco nodded. "You need rest after what you saw last night. It's a shock to him as well as you-"

"I thought you said that we are in this _together_!?"Hermione screeched at her friend. "Harry, why don't you understand that I want to know about this problem as well-"

"She asked me to come alone alright!" Harry said throwing his arms in the air. "And she's called you tomorrow."

Hermione's breathing went back to normal at what Harry said. At least he wasn't ignoring her this time. She knew that they were facing this problem together and had vowed to find the solution with him.

Harry sighed and ignored her gaze as he got up. "I'm going to have a shower. And Draco, take Hermione with you. She needs a change of air. Is it fine with you?"

"Of course. "Draco mumbled as Harry walked away before Hermione could say anything.

He could see concern in Hermione's eyes. Harry knew she had a lot of questions for him. Why was he trying to ignore her? Why did he want her to stay away from him? It was true that she was the only one who had always looked out for him and his problems and probably was the only person who had never wanted him die from day one. Harry couldn't deny the fact that Hermione was his buoy, his support for all these years and his heart ached when he hurt her without any intentions.

'_She has Draco for now. But she has always had me by her side. _'He thought as he stood under the cold running water of the shower.

* * *

Hermione stood with her jaw open when Draco jerked her shoulder.

"Why is he trying to avoid what we saw last night!?" she asked to herself.

"He's not ignoring it love. "Draco said soothingly. "He just wants to figure it out himself."

"But aren't I supposed to help him!? I'm a part of his dreams as well?"

"He will ask for you when the time comes. I'm sure of it. And he's right. You're stressing yourself too much. Just calm down and let him do this alone for once. For him."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Draco was right. She had to let him do this alone. Harry wasn't a child anymore. And no one understood him better than her. He must be doing it on his own for a reason.

"Maybe I should." she mumbled and turned to her boyfriend. "Can you take me out today!?"

Draco chuckled. "Where do you want to go milady!?"

She smiled. "Make me forget about the nightmare. That's the least you could do for me."

* * *

Harry came out of shower, dressed up in simple jeans and t-shirt, when he found Draco's note under the flower vase. It said-

'_Have taken 'Mione back with me to my apartment. She needed a day out and will be back by nine. – DM'_

'_At least she will be occupied.'_ He thought before apparating over to Luna's.

"There you are Harry." Luna said dreamily, as she kept the freshly baked cake on the table.

"Smells nice. "Harry commented as he joined her in the kitchen. "Let me guess, it's for Ron's birthday."

"Good guess there ."Luna smiled and motioned him to join her to the coffee table. "But your problem comes first."

"Um, yeah. Hermione and I got the dream again. And this time Voldemort made me murder her under the Imperius curse. So she is a bit-"

"Shocked. I can understand. Although, I must say, I've been trying to understand this dream issue and have found something about it."

Harry looked at her curiously. "What about it."

Luna's blue eyes glimmered as she smiled." _Deligati per somnia."_

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What does it mean?"

"'_Bound through dreams.'_" She answered. "It was always pretty obvious to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione happens to be your better half. She's bound to you. In simple words, you two are soul mates who would die the feeling goes one sided."

"What feeling-"

She chuckled. "You're so silly Harry. I knew you had always been bling. Let me give you a clue- it made you defeat Voldemort."

Harry's heart hitched in realization. But it couldn't. He gulped and said it aloud. "The feeling of _love_."

* * *

**A/N: ANY GUESSES WHAT THIS 'LOVE' FOR HERMIONE MEANS TO HARRY!? IS IT PLATONIC OR A GENUINE FEELING!? WHAT ANSWER DOES HE GIVE? FOR THAT, WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOLA AMIGOS !**

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY :D**

**THAT'S THE LEAST I CAN SAY ACTUALLY :P **

**SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN IN TWO DAYS -_-**

**ANYWAY I'LL DEAL WITH THAT …. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3 ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

"Yes Harry_. Love_." Luna smiled at him and got up." Would you like to have some tea?"

"Yeah." Harry answered_. Love_ was the key to break each and every problem he faced. Love defeated Voldemort, love of friends and families made him stronger and now his _love_ for _Hermione_ was the solution to their connected dreams. But from what Luna said, they die if the feeling of love was one sided. What did she mean by that?!

"There you go Harry." Said Luna, handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He said before the two sipped their tea in silence.

"So you mean, my love for Hermione is the key to solution." He asked.

Luna nodded." You must make sure that the feelings are mutual."

"The feeling is mutual Luna. I_ love _Hermione as _my_ very own_ sister_ and she _loves_ me like her_ brother_-"

"You still don't get it Harry." Luna cut him off." The feeling should be _genuine_. Not _platonic_."

Harry looked into her cool blue eyes. Their; his and Hermione's love for each other was nothing more than that of siblings. But from what Luna said, this _only_ happened to soul mates. And the problem was pretty strong. The question was, would he be able to _love_ Hermione _more_ than a friend; a _sister_? Sure she was the girl he treasured the most and who meant everything to him. Was there something which _he_ couldn't see and_ others_ could?

"But Luna, I love her like my very_ own_ sister." Harry said lamely.

"Then try to see Hermione like you see other girls you're interested in." Luna said." That's the only way left. Once _you_ see what_ I_ do, you'll know what to do."

"But she's with _Draco_-"

"If Draco can turn in his Malfoy charm, you can turn on your charm too." Luna chuckled." And Hermione adores you. Surely she'll see something. You never know."

"Then what about _Ginny _and I -"

"That's your decision to be with her or break up. I can't say anything on that."

Harry nodded as he finished his tea.

"Thanks Luna. I'll try what you asked me to. That was actually a help in a way. "He smiled at her.

"Not a problem." Luna waved her hand lazily." If you need help, I'm here. Ron's here too. And you know that."

"Thanks again. And I guess, I should get going. Ginny has asked me to meet her in the Leaky Cauldron and I'm running late."

"That's alright. Goodbye then!"

"Goodbye!"

With that, Harry apparated directly into the wizarding pub in Diagon Alley. He sat by the bar, when Tom, the manager of the pub came over.

"Hello there Mr. Potter." He wished." How can I help you today?"

"All I want is a Butterbeer." Harry answered." If that's not much."

"One Butterbeer coming up!" The bartender said when a petite ginger sat next to him.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny wished him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey there Ginny!" Harry smiled at her and then looked at Tom." Make it two Butterbeers!"

"Coming up!" Was the reply he got.

"Anyway Harry-" Ginny started", I think you should know why I called you here-"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I want us to break up." Harry said firmly.

_'Wait, why the hell did I say that!?'_

Instead of frowning, Ginny nodded and smiled at him." You read my mind."

Harry gaped at her." What-!?"

"I wanted us to break up too."

"Oh." Was all he could say. Harry knew why his instincts asked him to do that. All the reasons pointed to one person; _Hermione._

'But why-'

"You know, I felt something was missing between us." Ginny continued." And I no longer saw you like I used to. It's not like you aren't perfect Harry. Hell, nobody's perfect. It's just that-"

"I understand." Harry said lamely as the bartender served their order." My reason is the same."

Well, Harry _did_ feel that he and Ginny were growing apart lately. She was busy with Quidditch and world tours while Harry was busy with his role as Head Auror. Little did they get time for each other and their feuds kept on happening on every second day. So Harry had eventually decided to call it off with Ginny. And now, he had a second reason as well.

"Harry-" Ginny's voice got him back to present." Is something bothering you?"

Harry sighed and nodded." There is _another _reason actually. You know about my dreams being connected to Hermione's right?!"

"Yeah. What about it?!"

"I went to Luna and she gave me a solution. And it was about me _falling in love_ with Hermione-"

"You have already fallen for her Harry but you don't see it." Ginny chuckled.

Harry merely rolled his eyes and shook his head." Not you too!"

"I'm serious!" Ginny exclaimed." The way you look at her. The was you're so protective about her-"

"I'm protective about you as well-"

"That's different. And it's pretty obvious that you acre about her. It's just that- how can't you see it?!

Harry shrugged his shoulders." I wonder what I can't see." He muttered.

"You'll see it pretty soon. I'm sure." Ginny patted his shoulder as the two spent the rest of the day as friends.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping me occupied." Hermione smiled at Draco as he apparated her back to her apartment. It was almost half past nine in the night and there was no sign of Harry's presence.

"Not a problem." Draco chuckled." I love spending time with you."

The brunette blushed when her boyfriend cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her softly. Their lips moved in harmony for moments, when Hermione decided to break away.

"Are you coming over for Ron's birthday tomorrow?" She asked.

Draco frowned." I'm really sorry love. But I promised mother that I would spend the day with her."

Hermione managed to give him a small smile." That's alright. I'll go anyway."

Her boyfriend smiled and gave a peck on her forehead." Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She wished him back as Draco apparated in front of her eyes.

Hermione sighed and looked around, Harry wasn't back yet. Where was he? It was when she realized that _Ginny_ was in town and he had a date with her. That didn't bother her much. She sat on the couch, waiting for him and she never knew when sleep welcomed her.

Harry apparated into the apartment and called out for Hermione. It was when he heard a groggy reply from the couch.

"Yes Harry?!" Hermione mumbled." How was your date?"

Harry just stared at her and walked over to the couch. Sitting next to her, he said" Ginny and I broke up."

His friend intently looked at him with her lovely brown eyes and asked"How? Why-"

"It was a mutual thought." Harry answered simply." We were growing apart these days. So we thought of ending it up."

"Hmm..." Hermione moaned and settled her head on his lap. Harry smiled and stroked her hair.

"That's good actually." Hermione said." It's better than breaking each other's heart."

"I agree." He said when silence welcomed them. Harry was glad that Hermione forgot to ask him about his visit to Luna's and the key to their cure. But-

"What did Luna say Harry? About our problem?"

_'Damn. Now should I tell her that we both had to fall in love with each other?'_

"She is still working on it." Harry said quickly." I mean she said that the solution is right in front of our eyes and we can't see it."

_'Well that's partially true.'_

"Did she tell _anything _about it?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. That's the only clue she could give."

'You're the biggest liar Potter!'

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me to bed."

Harry smiled as he lifted Hermione in a bridal style and took her to bed. Tucking her like her did the night before and giving a peck on her forehead, he asked "Do you want me to stay?"

"It's fine. Thanks." Was the groggy reply he got." I'll get into your bed if I have a nightmare I don't appreciate."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: ALL I WANT YOU TO DO IS TO DROP A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT MY PROGESS. I KNOW IT ISN'T MUCH BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CHAPTER 4 PEOPLE ! :D**

**AND I EXTREMELY LOVE MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND THE ONES WHO ADDED ME INTO THEIR FAVORITES. ALL OF THESE MAKE ME A HAPPY PERSON :D**

**SO HERE'S THE TREAT …. A FILLER CHAPTER AND A SMALL LITTLE DREAM OF HERMIONE'S ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

"Harry, can you take out the mince pie from the oven? I'm getting ready!" Hermione called out from her room the very next day. It was seven in the evening and the duo were attending Ron's birthday party. Harry adjusted his jacket over his simple jeans and t-shirt as he walked over to the oven and took out Hermione's freshly baked mince pie. The aroma filled up his head and his thoughts went to Hermione. He knew that Luna and Ginny had surely told Ron about the _'dream problem' _and were going to question him about it. Sure Hermione Granger was an extremely beautiful witch whom anyone would want. But currently, she had _yet_ to break up.

"'Mione! How much time will you take!? It isn't like _Draco_ is coming!" Harry called out when he heard a click behind him.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked when Harry turned around to look at her. He was in awe as the brunette stood in front of him in a floral sundress and a white cardigan, matched up with yellow ballet pumps. Her curls gracefully fell over her shoulders and her face wore a refreshing smile.

"Well?" She asked again.

Harry finally found his voice." Stunning as _always_." He smiled. "There is no need to tell and you know that."

Hermione blushed and then sighed." You gelled your hair. _Again_!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It doesn't suit you."

"Care to set my hair?"

Hermione shook her head and walked over to him. The next thing Harry knew was her fingers messing up him hair. His green eyes met her brown ones for milliseconds at this contact and really soon, he lost her touch.

"There." She smiled." Here's _my_ Harry."

"_Your_ Harry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I love it when you look like yourself and not when you try to impress me." She said, giving a kiss on his cheek.

Harry's cheek bore a tinge of pink but Hermione failed to notice it. She walked over to the kitchen and neatly packed the mince pie.

"The pie smells good by the way." Harry commented.

"I just hope it tastes good." She chuckled.

"Come on it will! I'm sure." He said, as the wizard _Accioed_ the present and the two apparated to the Burrow. They landed at the front door when they heard a series of cheers and applauds.

"Wonder what just happened." Hermione said as she adjusted her dress. "That was quite a cheer!"

"It looks like someone proposed. "Harry chuckled as the two entered the Weasley headquarters and found George immensely hugging a very familiar witch.

"Before you ask dears, George just proposed to Angelina. "Molly Weasley came walking to them in utter excitement and enveloped them into her infamous bone-crushing hug.

"That's amazing!" Hermione said, grinning at her. "But I thought it was Ron's party?"

"Ron is sitting in a corner, whining like a child and saying the very same." Molly laughed. "Come on now!"

Harry and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room and found their '_family_' whooping in excitement.

"What did we miss?" Everyone's heads turned to see Harry as he walked over to a certain redhead. "Ron-"

"It is supposed to be my birthday!" Ron whined like a kid." And _George_ goes proposing-"

"You're such a child!" Hermione laughed before giving him a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

Ron hugged her back." Thanks 'Mione. "He said. "And I can smell the aroma of your mince pie already!"

The brunette giggled and gave a kiss on his cheek. "I know it's one of your favorites. So consider as my birthday gift."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and gave her friend a hug." I missed you!"

"You're finally back!" Hermione said in glee." Harry told me yesterday. You know; _everything_!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry!"

Harry tried his best not be awkward."Hey!"

"So you told 'Mione about _you-know-what_?!"

'_If she's talking about the cure for the dreams-'_

"Harry tells me _everything_." Hermione smiled.

"Really?!"Ginny gave him a surprised look. Harry knew what Ginny meant. The moment he was about to open his mouth to reply, Hermione spoke-

"He told me about your break-up." she said when the red-head looked at him again, giving him a look which said _'You are such an arse.'_

"Well yeah we broke up." Ginny mumbled her eyes still on Harry, who ignored her questioning gaze. He had to get out from there or else Ginny would bury him alive.

"Harry, mate! "Ron came back. "Can I have a word with you?"

"About what?" Harry curiously at him.

"You _know_ about what!" the ginger gave him a meaningful look.

'_Shit! I'm screwed.'_

"Okay." He said and followed Ron into his room. It was in a mess as usual with his clothes scattered all over.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as he made some space on the bed to sit. "I'll kill George!"

"How do you know George did this? "Harry chuckled.

"He is the one who lurks around my room, trying his best to make me a part of his new experiment whenever I come over for the weekend." Ron scowled and locked the door. "Anyway, sit down."

Harry did as he was asked to and Ron cast _Muffialto _on the door before he sat down next to Harry. He looked nervously at him before he said", Luna and I did _it_."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Did _what_?!"

"You know!" Ron's ears reddened in embarrassment. "That_ dirty_ three letter _word_."

Harry snorted and really soon started to laugh. "It's called _sex _Ron!"

Ron just glared at him. "It's not funny! We actually did it!"

Harry's laughter subsided when Ron's face turned maroon.

"Are you serious? How was it?"

The ginger just blushed. Just. Blushed.

"It was good. But awkward. I mean, its _Loony _Lovegood-"

"Your_ girlfriend_!" Harry smiled. "And surprisingly she isn't here!"

"She came over and left five minutes before you and Hermione came over. "Ron explained. "But to be honest, she is extremely beautiful and has got a lovely pair of-"

"_Don't_!" Harry warned. "I don't want to know the exact details."

"If you say so."Ron shrugged. "Speaking of which, Luna told me about your dream problem."

'_Crap._'

"What about it?!"Harry carefully asked.

"Why didn't Draco-thhe'_ferret'_-Malfoy come today? Did you convince Hermione to leave him?" he asked.

"Draco had promised his mother a day out from what 'Mione told me. That's why he couldn't come."

"Harry, you are _seriously _blind!"

"I'm not blind! _You_ guys are!"

"Look, you and Hermione have known each other for almost ten years!"

"_Twelve_." Harry corrected him. "But that's not the point. Why isn't it happening to you!? You dated her for a year and a half-"

"I did. And I had dreams like you;they were about _Luna_. And I'm_ with_ her now. You see Harry, I am betrothed to her."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean, Luna is your-"

"Fiancée." Ron nodded. "But I'm going to propose her properly. She told me that she had another assumption."

"What?"

"Hermione might be_betrothed_ to you!"

'_No way it's possible! Even if it was, she is a muggle!'_

"But you're missing out a point Ron. Hermione is a _muggle_!"

"That's what I told Luna. But she said that Hermione once mentioned about the Evans being her neighbors some years ago."

'_Wait a minute! Mum's maiden name was-'_

"Lily Evans." Harry muttered putting two and two together. "My grandparents must've been her neighbours. Why didn't 'Mione ever tell me!?"

"Her _mother_ just mentioned their names to her." Ron said. "And she found it a bit fishy. So she told Ginny and Luna."

Harry nodded understandingly. So, his grandparents _knew _Hermione's parents. But how did it relate to his and Hermione's solution?

"I'll go and talk to Jean tomorrow." Harry decided. "And I won't let Hermione know about it."

"But she's a part of it _too_!"

"I'll let her know when she has to. I don't want her to think much about it. You see, she suffers from stress and I don't like it."

Ron chuckled. "You_ actually_ love her mate! I can see it in your eyes. Your concern for her and –"

"I love her like a-"

"I used to think the same. But I ended up dating her."

Harry looked at Ron and gave out a small laugh. "You're right."

Ron was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. "Ron, Harry, dinner is ready!" It was Hermione.

"Come on mate!" Ron said as he got up. "Food's calling out for us!"

Harry shook his head. "You and your love for food!"

* * *

"Are you tired Harry?!"Hermione asked as they apparated back to their apartment.

The Auror took off his shoes and smiled at her. "Why?!"

"Because I'm not!" she answered dreamily.

Harry chuckled. "You're drunk. Let's get you to bed."

Hermione nagged like a child, when Harry lifted her by the hips. "Sleep with me." She mumbled.

'_Wait… "SLEEP" with her?'_

"Get your mind out of the **gutter** Potter!" Hermione chuckled against his neck, sending shivers into Harry's veins. "I may be drunk. But not drunk enough to read your mind."

Harry shook his head when he laid Hermione on the bed and slipped in next to her. Pulling the blankets over their bodies, he draped an arm around her waist. His heart gave a hitch when Hermione snuggled closer to him and buried her face into his neck. Harry shifted slightly, when he felt her lips on his neck.

"You're such a darling you know." she mumbled. "Good night."

"'Night Hermione." He wished her back as sleep welcomed them.

* * *

_I stood in front of my full length mirror as my hands grazed the small bump of my abdomen when my baby girl had currently kicked. Another kick from her brought me to smile as I caressed the very same spot her leg had been. I was going to be a mother in the next four months. And it was unbelievable that all of it had happened so fast. Courting, proposal, marriage and now our baby. The baby my husband always wanted to spoil. I love him for loving me and for loving this child of ours, who would be welcomed into this world of ours._

"_Is my baby girl kicking again? "My dear husband came out from the shower, clad with a towel around his waist._

_I chuckled. "She's going to become a really successful Quidditch player." I commented. "Just like her daddy."_

_He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. Caressing the small bump, he felt our baby girl kick again._

"_Slow down there my lioness!" he jokes. "You're hurting mummy. But she loves it."_

_I make a face at him. "Harry-"_

_His name flows like silk from my tongue when he innocently looks at me with his glittering emerald orbs and pouts. "Did I say something wrong mummy?"_

_His words bring out a small laugh from my mouth as I kiss him softly. "I still can't believe it."I say._

"_Neither can I." he agrees."In another four months, it's going to be you, me and Lily. My life is going to change with the two most important girls by my side."_

_I turn around and hug him tightly. He was the one I always wanted to be with. But failed to see what I actually wished for. It was not too late when I realized my true feelings for Harry. For once, I became selfish and claimed what was mine. And I was happy to be in love with him._

"_I love you Hermione." He says, placing a kiss on my forehead._

_I bury my face into his neck, smelling what Amortentia once told me and say "I love you too."_

* * *

Hermione's eyes were the first once to open at three in the night. The dream; her having a baby with Harry, how was it possible? He was just her best friend. Or was he more than that?

'_But, Draco-I'm with him._' she thought, when Harry held her closer and kissed on top of her head.

'_Of course, he had the same dream too. But what would he think about it?'_

"Sleep 'Mione! "She heard him say.

"But Harry, that _dream_-"

"Was something I had imagined as a child."

Hermione anxiously looked at him, as a smile crept onto his handsome face and his eyes remained close.

"But Harry-"

"You think too much. Now sleep."

Hermione shook her head and her eyes slowly drooped as she wrapped her arms around Harry's torso.

'_At least it wasn't a nightmare.' she_ thought as sleep welcomed her yet again.

* * *

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE DREAM? WAS IT SOMETHING YOU WERE EXPECTING LATELY? AND WHAT ABOUT THE HARRY BEING BETROTHED TO HERMIONE? COULD IT BE POSSIBLE? DROP YOUR THOUGHTS AS A REVIEW :) IT MAKES ME HAPPY :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 5 !**

**I'M GLAD THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY LIKING THE STORY AND MY NEW REIVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS ! LOVE YOU GUYS :***

**AND FOR THOSE WHO THINK THAT HERMIONE ENDS UP WITH DRACO .. ALL I WANT TO SAY IT THAT A TRUE HARMONIAN SHIPPER WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN. YOU HAVE MY WORD. ;)**

**ANYWAY, HERE COMES A FILLER CHAPTER …. ENJOY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

It was a breezy March morning, when Harry made his way to the Grangers'. He knew that Hermione was at work so she wouldn't bother to ask him about his whereabouts. After the dream they got last night, Harry and Hermione had barely talked to each other. He knew the dream was a sign that they were together in future. But why? And how? In Ron's opinion, he might be betrothed to Hermione and her mother Jean might know something about it. Just because she could possibly know his mother. And that's all Harry wanted to find out.

'_Grangers'_ The nameplate read, when Harry pressed the doorbell. He had been to Hermione's home several times before and her parents took him as their very own son. Harry was welcome whenever he decided to drop in to have a beer with John or have a nice little chat about their daughter with Jean. He admitted that Hermione was right, when she said that Jean loves him; that woman used to defend Harry to her very own daughter.

The door opened and a woman of early forties smiled gleamingly at Harry and pulled him into a brief hug.

"Hello Harry!" Jean exclaimed. "It's so nice of you to drop in."She broke away. "Where is Minnie?"

"She's not here."Harry smiled as Jean allowed him to enter her home.

"Don't tell me that you two had a_ fight_ again!" She exaggerated a sigh, closing the door behind and leading a chuckling Harry to the kitchen.

"No. We didn't fight actually." Harry explained. "I simply wanted to have a talk with you. Knowing Hermione told me that you took an off today. Is everything fine?"

"Yes Harry dear. All's in its place. I just had a series of headache and stomach bug. So I took leave. "Jean smiled at him. "Tea?"

"Yes please." he said politely, as he sat at the coffee table and merely looked around. He had to bring the bethroal topic somehow. So, he decided to speak carefully.

"You know Jean, Hermione and I had a connected dream last night."

Jean turned around and smiled at him. "_Another_ dream!?Was it dangerous or horrific or-"

"Calm down. It was a nice one." Harry smiled, accepting the tea from her. "It was about she and I having a baby girl. Hermione was my wife and she was five months pregnant. And Lily was kicking her-"

"You actually want to name your daughter after your mother? "Jean asked him as her blue eyes gazed at him intently.

"I do." Harry admitted. "I never got to see my mother in person after the night Voldemort –"he sighed.

The woman kept an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I know Harry. I know." She said." I knew your mother. She was my best friend in our Primary School."

Harry's eyes met questioningly with hers as she continued." Lily meant something to me like what Hermione means to you. She was my best friend. After she got her letter from Hogwarts, she was so excited. Her parents were overjoyed. But Petunia, that despicable woman, she called her a freak. Lily used to come and cry on my shoulders and used to tell me everything. About Severus, Hogwarts, magic." She chuckled. "And I used to believe in everything she said. Because I was like her. I used to believe in magic. I never got a letter from Hogwarts nor I ever attended the school, but Lily made me live each and every moment she spent there. The year she graduated, John proposed to me. I was just eighteen and you know, every girl has a wish. A part of my wish was granted; marrying the man I love. Your mother was my Maid of Honor. And I was hers. The year I gave birth to Hermione, Lily told me that she was pregnant. And she knew that it was a boy. All she wanted from me was a promise that our children were to be bonded for life. So, we made an Unbreakable Vow."

Harry gave out a huge sigh as Jean's words played again in his head. Ron had been right. Of course Jean knew Lily. But his actual question remained unanswered.

"Why did you make an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry curiously asked.

Jean cleared her throat again and said "I was appointed as your godmother Harry. And Lily wanted our families to be bonded together. So we made a vow that if her first born happened to be a boy, he would marry my daughter. James was the witness. The moment I learned that your parents were murdered, I was shattered. I thought that I failed to protect you. But you survived. Sirius-"

"You knew him as well?"

"Of course. He was your godfather wasn't he?"

"Yeah. But Sirius was in Azkaban."

"I know he was. I was really broken and so was he, for sure. We couldn't keep contact with each other and I didn't know that you were given away to Dursleys. After ten years, when Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts, Dumbledore came over to explain about the school and I don't know how, but he knew that I knew about the school. He knew that you were my godson and said that you are alive. My heart soared; I was really happy. I made Minnie promise me to be friends with you. And she did. After all you've been through; I couldn't be there for you Harry. I'm sorry."

All Harry did was to get up from his seat and envelope his godmother into a hug. He got all the answers he wanted and others which he never knew about. And he was right; he was betrothed to Hermione; she was his_ fiancée_. A wave of mixed feeling flowed into his head when he heard Jean weep into his shoulder.

"It's alright Jean. "He cooed at her. "I have my godmother now. You are here with me. I'm not going anywhere. Just don't cry."

Jean chuckled. "Minnie was right you know. You really know how to comfort others. Make them feel that it is fine. Harry, I planned on telling this to you sooner. I swear! But I-"

"It's okay. You told me now. Hermione happens to be my-"

"Fiancée. And she doesn't even know."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I wanted her to marry you out of love and not because of this bethroal. Ever since she was little, she believed that her Prince Charming would come and take her away. And she still believes in it. Try to understand Harry. The dream you two got last night was a sign. She might be with a nice guy like Draco. But she belongs to you. She always has. Just get hold of her before it's too late. Do you promise me that?"

Harry smiled at her." I understand. And believe me Jean, even though Hermione and I are friends-"

"Ron was right. You are_ seriously _blind!"

They both gave out a small laugh, when Harry said "I promise. I'll make her mine and make us fall in love with each other. _Happy_?"

"Very." Jean smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to go? I mean. Minnie would be home by now. It's half day for her."

Harry nodded innocently and made a face at her. "Got bored of your godson being here?"

"No you silly boy! I want you to spend some time of yours with your fiancée. Take her for a movie or a nice road trip. Just keep her occupied and prove that you're worthy of her love. That's all I want you to do."

Harry chuckled before giving a peck on her forehead. "Thank you." Walking towards the fireplace, he asked "Is it okay if I use the floo?"

"Not a problem dear. It is only you, Minnie or Ron who uses it."Jean smiled as Harry took a handful of floo powder and got into the fireplace. Before he could say anything, Jean said "Please don't tell anything to her."

He smiled. "I won't."

With that, he flooed away.

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't believe that Harry was the man in her dreams. She didn't mean it literally. She had been thinking about Harry the whole day. He had been ignoring her since morning and Merlin knew where he went. She came out of her shower with a towel wrapped around her middle, as it covered her assets, when she heard someone enter through the floo. At an instant, she darted off her room and found Harry brushing the ash off his jacket.

"Where have you been? "she demanded.

"I went to meet your mum. You came early!" He commented, as his green eyes wandered over her half-naked body. She blushed slightly at his gaze. Wonder _why_? She had been used to Harry seeing her like this. But the dream changed everything between them in hours.

"Well, I-"she stuttered. "Draco and I have plans." she finished lamely.

Harry just stared at her and finally found his voice."Um-okay. That's alright!"

'_This boy is turning me mad!'_

"What's wrong Harry?"She asked quietly.

"Nothing-nothing's wrong." he said, as he slowly walked by her. _'Except that I learnt that I have a godmother and you happen to be my fiancée._' He silently added in his mind.

All Hermione did was to grab him by the arm and pulled him into an embrace. Harry sighed as he hugged her back and stroked her bare shoulder which sent electric shock through their spines.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked into his neck.

"I haven't been ignoring you. "Harry said.

"You have. After the dream-"

"'Mione-"

"Am I that_ ugly_ that you wouldn't like to have babies with me?"

Harry sighed. "It isn't that. I would love to have babies with you love. You're beautiful and my best friend. There's nothing bad with you or in you. You're perfect."

Hermione pulled her face away from his neck and gazed into his green orbs. "You would make an amazing father. Believe me. But that baby was ours-"

"Is it bad to have a baby with me 'Mione?"

She chuckled. "Don't you dare repeat _my_ question to me mister! If we _weren't _what we are and I would've _fallen in love_ with you, I surely would've loved to have a baby with you."

Harry smiled at her when she slightly blushed and broke her gaze from his. The moment he was about to place a kiss on her cheek, his lips briefly met hers and they broke away. Apparently, Hermione too wanted to give a kiss on his cheek. Their eyes met in horror, when Hermione broke away from his embrace and ran into her room before locking it.

Harry touched his lips with his fingers. Hermione's lips had been there moments ago. Was this another sign of love?

* * *

**A/N: THE AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN …. ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT?! AND JEAN BEING A MAJOR ELEMENT IN HARRY'S MOTHER'S LIFE ?! WHAT DO YOU THINK? DROP A REVIEW WILL YOU? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: CHAPTER 6 !**

**AND HELLO NEW FOLLOWERS !**

**I AM GLAD THAT YOU'RE FOLLOWING THE STORY AND I EXTREMELY APPRECIATE IT :)**

**AND THIS IS THE CHAPTER WE WERE WAITING FOR. A CHAPTER WHERE THERE ARE A LOT OF EMOTIONS :D**

**DISCLAIMER:I WILL NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Harry, it's been almost two months and you haven't had a proper conversation with Hermione." Ron said in a hushed voice as they sat in his cubicle. Harry had come over to hand Ron some of the criminal records when he saw Hermione and Draco having a serious conversation at her table. Ron seemed to notice his friend's dilemma and had finally cornered him for a proper talk.

"Don't you get it Ron. We _kissed_." Harry said calmly, trying his best not to think about the conversation going between Hermione and Draco.

"That was an _accident_." Ron clarified." But don't you dare lie-"

"About what?"

"About not liking her lips on yours!"

Harry huffed and arched his head back in annoyance. Well, he _did_ like the kiss. He and Hermione had been a bit awkward around each other since then. None of them got a dream or a nightmare lately and they didn't even bother to discuss about it.

"Okay. I did." Harry admitted." Is it bad?

Ron chuckled." It's not. And she happens to be your _fiancée_ Harry. But-"

"She doesn't even know about it." Harry finished for him." I dunno, how are we supposed to get together!?"

"I think you should ask her on a date." Ron suggested." A proper one."

"She's _still_ with Malfoy." Harry reminded him." I can take her out for a date or two if I want to get _myself_ beaten up-"

Harry broke away when he saw Hermione's eyes looking at him, before she looked at Ron and said" Can I talk to you Ron?"

The ginger smiled." Yeah sure. Come in-"

"_Alone_." She eyed at Harry and then at Ron, giving him a meaningful look.

Harry understood the meaning of _alone_, when he helplessly looked at Ron and got up." We can catch up later." He said, before his arm slightly brushed Hermione's and he felt her hand grabbing his and giving it a small squeeze. Their eyes met for a moment, before Harry unclasped his hand from hers and walked away. Those serene town orbs said a lot to him. And he was sure it meant for a talk at home. He was walking back to his office wen Draco walked over to him.

"Potter, I need to talk to you." He said urgently.

"Malfoy, if it's about Rochester's file-"Harry started.

"It isn't only about Rochester. It's about 'Mione as well." Draco explained.

Harry searched for questions in his colleague's grey eyes when he nodded and motioned him to follow.

"So, what first?!" Harry asked locking the door behind and placing _Muffialto_ before taking his seat.

"Rochester's case is closed. Davies and I caught him last night. He gets three years to spend in Azkaban."

"Good job!" Harry smiled at him." Make sure I get a treat." He joked.

Draco chuckled and continued." Don't worry. The next thing I'm gonna say is a treat for you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow when Draco continued" Hermione and I broke up."

There was a moment of silence when Harry kept staring at Draco in surprise. A part of him wanted to celebrate while his other half wanted to bash him up.

"How is _this_ supposed to be a treat for me?" He asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and said" Ginny told me about the solution to yours and Hermione's dream."

Harry grunted in annoyance." Why did Ginny tell you? Wait- _how_ come you got to talk to her?"

"She was at Theo's engagement party last Friday. And you know that she's friend with Daphne, who happens to be her team mate-"

"Okay! Enough explanation." Harry threw his hands up." Will you care to elaborate?"

"So, I broke up with Hermione saying that it wasn't working between us anymore-" Draco started.

"And?"

"And she said that she felt it too. But I guess she was lying. You know that she's a terrible liar-"

"Yeah I know. And-?"

"So she tried her best to keep a normal expression. But I knew she wanted to cry. And then she walked away without saying anything."

"Then she went to Ron." Harry muttered." Seeing that we had become distant. She wanted a shoulder to cry on."

"Did you ever feel jealous Harry?" Draco suddenly asked." When you saw Hermione with me or Ron?"

There was not point of lying now." I did. A bit. Maybe because I wanted her to spend more time with me."

Draco smirked. Or rather, smiled." You know Potter, you may be 'The Chosen One'. But even without that eye treatment and without your glasses, you can be really blind."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled." Not _you_ too!"

"Oh yes _me_ too!" Draco smirked properly this time." I always thought that your destined love was right in front of you and you could see. But I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe _I_ was." Harry admitted." I dunno Draco, but I have to tell you this. Hermione and I kissed-"

"I know that."

"When you two were still going out-"

"I know that as well-"

"And- aren't you angry?"

"I would've been if Ginny would've mentioned it before your cure."

Harry glared at him while Draco laughed. He got up and gave a pat on Harry's shoulder." I'm giving you a chance. Don't give it away."

Harry looked at the blonde as he started to leave when-

"Draco, did _you_ love Hermione?"

The former Death Eater just turned around and smiled at him." Not as much as you _did_ and you _still_ do."

With that, he left Harry to think about their talk on silence. Draco left Hermione so that she could be with Harry. Who could've understood that Malfoy had actually changed. Harry couldn't thank him enough to give him an opportunity to make Hermione fall in love with himself. Harry glanced at the grandfather clock in front of him as the clock struck seven. He had to talk to Hermione at any cost, before she said or did anything to herself.

All Harry did was to pack up his files, grab his wand and leave for the floo. He looked around for Hermione when he found Ron walking over to him.

"Hey Harry!" He said." I just wanted to say-"

"Where is 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"She went back. Was crying, saying that Malfoy broke up with her." His friend said seriously.

"I know. I had a talk with him." Harry said hurriedly as he sped fast before he had to wait in a long queue for the floo."He knows about the cure for our dreams."

"Oh." Ron said." You better get going. Make up with Hermione Nd go out with her already!"

Harry shook his head." You get on to my nerves sometimes. Anyway, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Ron wished before disappearing into the adjacent fireplace.

Harry too flooed back into his apartment. Lights were switched on and there was an empty bowl of strawberries and chocolate on the kitchen table. Hermione was home and she was in her room. Harry took off his robes, leaving him in trousers and shirt and quietly peeped into her room. There she sat on her bed, hugging her knees close to herself. Her eyes were bloodshot and her tears, all dried made patterns on her face. She rubbed we puffy red nose as more tears fell off her eyes.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to be in his arms and wanted to assure her that he was there. He was there to take care of her; to love her; to give her all the happiness she wanted in this world. It was when he slowly entered the room and sat next to her. Hermione looked up at him with her teary eyes and then started to sob again, when Harry gathered her in his arms and hugged her closer. Hermione cried loudly as she hugged Harry tighter, burying her face into his shoulder.

All he did was to stroke her hair and said." 'Mione-"

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologised.

"Why are you apologising?"

"For keeping you away from me for two months. I missed you Harry."

Harry inhaled vanilla as he rocked her slightly.

"I missed you too." He said softly." But why are you-"

"I broke up with Draco."

'_I had seen this coming_.'

"I know. He told me."

"Why am I _not_ feeling guilty about it?" She sobbed harder." Why do I feel that whatever happened was _meant_ to happen?"

"'Mione, it happens. Believe me. There is nothing to feel guilty about. You both had a mutual thought-"

"But he was so nice-"

"It was his decision as well. There is nothing wrong about it." They withdrew themselves from the hug to look into each other's eyes as Harry's thumbs wiped the tears off her face. In moments, Harry found her leaning closer to him. Closer, closer and closer; finally, their lips met

To his surprise, it was Hermione who kissed him. Her lips tasted chocolate with a tint of strawberry; probably because of the snack she had. They were soft, velvety and very inviting. Harry wanted this for a while now. He kissed her back with all the passion, all the lust, all the love he had for her. He wanted her to k ow what she meant to him. And probably, this kiss proved it all.

They broke away and looked into each others eyes yet again. Gazes were led for moments when Hermione spoke.

"I don't know why Harry, but I feel that we- _you_ are the one." She said softly." This- _us_. It feels so right."

Harry simply nodded. He couldn't agree less. Yet, he kept his mouth shut about the cure.

"Do you think something could happen between us?" She innocently asked." Because, I don't feel guilty in kissing you. Am I going too fast?"

Her friend chuckled and gave a kiss on her forehead." You think too much. And do you think we should go slow? I mean, I have been having feelings for you lately. _More_ than a friend." He finished softly.

Hermione tentatively looked at him, trying to understand the expressions his face bore. She cupped on of his cheeks and made him look at her. His green eyes glistened under the white light. She was glad that he got rid of his glasses.

"Even I feel the same Harry." She said quietly." After all the dreams we had and that small kiss, I think we should give ourselves a chance. Bit is it fine if we go slow? I mean, I just got out of a relationship and I need some time and-"

Harry cut her off, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You _think_ too much." He said again." You know I'm willing to give you as much as time you want, as long as you are with me."

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug. Harry knew it was her own way to thank him in a friendly manner but there were a lot of unsaid things expressed.

"I'm really lucky to have you." She said, giving a kiss on his shoulder.

Harry gave out a sigh and smiled." So am I."

* * *

**A/N: CONFESSIONS AND CONFESSIONS ;)**

**I LOVED WRITING DRACO'S PART IN THIS ONE ! AND FINALLY SOMETHING BETWEEN OUR OTP HAPPENS. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? POUR IT OUT IN A REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER 7 !**

**AND GINNY'S COMEBACK! WITH A BIT OF SECRET …. WHAT CAN IT BE?**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_I woke up on a breezy March morning to an empty bed as the aroma of vanilla filled up my senses. I smiled, shifting to the other side, which was still warm and cozy. Probably my wife woke up moments ago. I bury my face into her pillow, as I recall our life for the past one year. We were blessed with a baby girl almost ten months ago and his sweet little giggles, her cries and most of all, her loving me more than her mother made me love that little baby angel even more. She and my wife were my world; the family I always wished have. A small little world of mine. _

_I rub my eyes as I finally get up on my feet, giving out a huge yawn. I walk over to the kitchen and find my lovely wife making pancakes while my baby girl sat on her high chair and sipped the water from her sipper. I couldn't stop smiling at them, when my beloved's eyes met mine, as she gave me a huge smile._

_"Finally daddy decided to wake up Lily." She laughed as I walked to her and gave her a soft morning kiss._

_"And you decide to ditch me in the bed." I retorted when Lily cooed, spreading her arms, asking me to lift her up. Her behavior got a huge smile on my face, as I gathered my baby Lily in my arms and gave a kiss on her nose._

_"Morning sunshine!" I cooed as her huge green eyes met mine out of curiousness. "Mummy hates your daddy for waking up late."_

_"Maybe because it's almost ten in the morning." My wife said, rolling her eyes as she flipped the pancake._

_"Hermione, its Saturday!" I drawled and then made faces at my daughter in my arms." Isn't it baby?"_

_Lily's giggles filled up the kitchen as I bounced her in my arms and started trying out a little of some stunts with her which she enjoyed._

_"Harry James Potter!" Hermione roared as I threw Lily in the air and caught her back." If anything happens to my baby girl, I swear-!"_

_"'Mione, Lily enjoys it."I said innocently and then made a face at my baby. "Doesn't she?"_

_Lilly gave out a huge smile and something which Hermione and I wanted to hear the most-_

_"Da-da!" The girl squealed." DA-DA!"_

_"That's my baby girl." I said, kissing on top of Lily's head as she snuggled into my embrace. And then, looking smugly at my wife, I said" See, she loves me more!"_

_Hermione chuckled, as she placed the last pancake on the plate and pulled me and Lily for a family hug. I held my favorite women closer to my warmth, when Hermione said" She's her daddy's girl. It was expected from her." Giving a small kiss on our daughter's cheek, she took Lily into her arms, and the mother daughter duo exchanged smiled._

_"My clever little girl!" She said as Lily repeated 'Da-Da' again._

_My wife laughed and looked at me."Enjoy this for the next eleven years."_

_"Why not more than that?" I asked her. _

"_Because, once she hits puberty, she will be coming to me for girl talks." she answered._

_I scoffed a laugh and walked over to her." She may come to you for a girl talk. But she'll come to me for her relationship problems."_

_"How are you so sure?" My wife challenged._

_I played along." Maybe because she is like her lovely mother who used to go to her daddy for such talks."_

_Hermione's jaw dropped as I laughed. Lily joined the laughter when I continued "Jean told me."_

_Hermione huffed at me." Okay, you win."_

_I smiled at my lovely wife, as I gave her a hug and said" I love you and Lily so much."_

_We remained in an embrace when a small 'Da-Da' was heard for the fourth time. Hermione chuckled and broke away from the embrace. Giving me a brief kiss, she said" We love you too and I love you loads."_

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered at his woman's soft fingers caressing his cheeks. He smiled and turned to face her, when his eyes met her chocolate brown ones. She was Hermione Granger; his best friend, fiancée and probably the girl he ever loved.

"I wouldn't mind if Lily is her _daddy's_ girl." Hermione smiled at him, brushing his messy black locks off his face. Harry realized that they were curled up on their couch as the sun shone brightly in their living room.

"All I want is her to look like her mother." Harry said, kissing Hermione softly. Everything had changed between them after Hermione's confession and breakup with Draco almost a month and a half ago. The two friends had taken a level up the very last night and yet, Harry still couldn't believe that Hermione Granger was now _his_ girlfriend. He had never in his life had imagined themselves to end up like this. But had started imagining a lot after learning about the cure to their dreams. Harry didn't want Hermione to love him as a burden; but as her Prince Charming she always wished to have.

Hermione broke away and giggled. "Slow down there Harry! We've just got together_ last_ night! Having babies is a _long_ way to go!"

Harry chuckled, pulling Hermione onto his lap. "Like I don't know that. But 'Mione, I must ask you, are you happy that we are together?"

The brunette merely smiled at him and gave a kiss on his nose and said "I am more than happy Harry. You know I wanted this. And so did you. And I really don't regret us Harry. It's true that we've never even thought of each other more than a friend. Well, in my case, Ron – I dunno why that even happened. Then it was Draco. To be honest, he_ is_ a charming man. And you-you mean more than anyone else Harry. I am ready for our relationship. And I know it will be better than mine and Ron's or mine and Draco's. Harry-"

All Harry did was to kiss her. He felt her smiling into his lips as her lips moved in sync with his. Their snogging went on for moments, when Hermione broke away, as her cell rang. "Ginny?" she said in surprise. "When did she get a cell?"

"I got her one. And then saved her number in yours." Harry answered. "Answer her already!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got off Harry's lap and answered the call."Hey Gin! Morning!"

"Morning!" Ginny answered at the other end. "What are you up to?"

"Well-"Hermione started, as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "I need to tell you something!"  
"So do I!" The younger witch exclaimed. "Can we meet in Fortescue's ?"

"Yeah sure!" Hermione said with a smile. "Seeing it's just nine, can we meet by noon?"

"Sure. See you then!"

"See you. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Hermione cut the call and kept threw it on the couch. She forgot that Harry was still sitting over there and flinched as Harry exclaimed in pain.

"Ow!'Mione! "He said , rubbing his swollen knuckles. "See where you are throwing things!"

Hermione chuckled and sat next to Harry. Giving his hurt knuckles a rub, she kissed it."Sorry." she said. "Will keep that in mind. Okay."

Harry smiled, when she kissed his cheeks and got on her feet.

"Why did Ginny call you this early?"He asked.

"She wanted to meet me. That's all." Hermione said. "Harry, can you be a darling and work on the breakfast while I take a shower?" She asked.

"Sure. Anything for you." Harry answered as he darted to the kitchen to make a proper English breakfast for his girlfriend.

* * *

Hermione walked through the familiar streets of Diagon Alley as she saw the small Wizarding hub working in and out in its usual pace. It had been almost twelve years ever since she had first been here and had grown to love this place. She walked in Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, where she found a certain ginger female, waiting for her.

"Hi Gin!"Hermione exclaimed as Ginny got up to give her a hug. "How are you doing. I haven't seen you in a month!"  
"I've been doing well." Ginny smiled. "There are no international Quidditch matches for now. So I'm in England for the timing. What about you?"

"I've been really busy and confused lately." Hermione answered. "You see, Harry asked me out last night."

The redhead squealed and pulled Hermione for another hug. "OH my _GOD_! I knew it! Why didn't you guys get together earlier? Cut that! How did he ask you?"

Hermione gave her a shy smile. "Well-"she started. "Harry and I went for our movie night and he proposed it as a date. I quite enjoyed it. After we came back to our apartment, we weren't sleepy. So we decided-"

"_Don't_ tell me that you guys had _sex_!" Ginny said loudly.

Hermione blushed crimson and looked around to check whether anyone had heard. Luckily, they were engaged in their very own business.

"Ginevra Weasley, get your mind out of the gutter! We didn't- have _sex_. But we saw another movie. And Harry picked my favorite. By the end of the movie, we got so involved and kissed. Then, he asked me out and I said yes." She finished.

"How romantic!" Ginny exaggerated a sigh. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. "And you wanted to tell me something as well." she further prompted.

"Um,well-"Ginny stuttered", _Draco Malfoy_ asked me out."

Hermione jaw almost touched the ground. Draco asked her out? "That's great news!" she said sincerely. "I-he's moved on. And I'm glad. You are so lucky Ginny! Really lucky!"

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush when Hermione continued "It's weird isn't it? We are dating our exes!"

"Sure it is."Ginny agreed.

"Well that's good news. For both of us." Hermione sighed. "Also, did I mention that Harry and I are getting _dreams_ lately? And not _nightmares_?"

"Really?" the younger witch asked curiously. "What was it this time?"

"Well, Harry and I had a daughter and she spoke her first word-'_Da-Da'_."Hermione chuckled, when she noticed Ginny giving her an odd look. "What is wrong Gin?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. I was just wondering." she smiled. "Do you mind if I drag you for shopping? I mean, I have a date tonight-"

"I wouldn't mind." the brunette said as she got up. "Let's go already!"

Ginny panted an excited smile on her face as she and Hermione went for her dress-hunt. She had decided to talk to Harry about the dream. Had he told Hermione the cause of it? Probably not. She knew that Harry wanted Hermione to fall in love with him and not because of the solution to their connected dreams. But if he _didn't_ tell Hermione, they both would face a circumstance which they wouldn't appreciate. She had to talk to him before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT CAN BE THE 'TALK' GINNY WANTS TO HAVE WITH HARRY? AND WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT? ALSO, YOU SEE A GLIMPSE OF H-Hr IN TH****IS CHAPTER :)**

**I PROMISE, THAT THERE WILL BE MORE OF THEM IN THE COMING CHAPTERS. TILL THEN, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS ONE? DROP A REVIEW ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: CHAPTER 8!**

**AND THINGS BETWEEN OUR OTP GETS HEATED UP ;)**

**SHOULD I RATE THIS CHAPTER '**_**M**_**'? ANY SUGESSTIONS FOR IT?**

**ANY WAY, ENJOY THIS ONE :D (Y)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_Harry,_

_Meet us in Three Broomsticks at four. It's urgent and don't let Hermione know about our meeting. - Ginny, Luna and Ron_

Harry read the small note around a million times as he tried to register the reason why his three friends wanted to meet him. Surely it was something related to the 'dream problem' as they called it these days. It was only yesterday when a cheerful Hermione came after with around eight shopping bags in her hands and said that Ginny had been behaving a bit odd when it came to discussing about _'Deligati per somnia_.' Sure, Hermione didn't know what the problem was actually called, but the two girls seemed to notice something; why weren't they getting nightmares anymore? Why were there more of dreams? It wasn't like Harry was unhappy about it. But it was a question. Probably, the cure was coming into being as he and Hermione had got together.

Taking a small piece of parchment, Harry wrote an untidy scroll.

_Fine. See you soon- Harry_

"There you go Pig." He said, handing to parchment to Ron's owl and stroked its feathers before the owl flew away. It was when he felt a pair of slender arms snaking around his torso and a head resting on his shoulder from behind.

"So my girlfriend decided to wake up." Harry said when he felt Hermione's lips on his shoulder.

She hugged him tightly and said" I want you to come back into the bed with me."

Harry chuckled at her childish behavior he had grown to adore. Hermione might be almost twenty four but had habits of a five year old.

"For _what _may I ask?" Harry wriggled his eyebrows.

"You know I didn't mean _that_!" Hermione groaned as he freckled cheeks turned pink." Just lie down with me."

"It's almost nine in the morning-"

"It happens to be a Sunday-"

"Wait a minute!" He turned to look at his girlfriend as her soft brunette curls fell around her face. _"Somethin_g's on your mind!"

Hermione gave him a seductive smirk, bringing Harry to gulp out of fear.

"Come on Harry! We've been together for almost two days and we didn't _make out_ properly." Hermione said innocently as her brown eyes grew bigger in size." I know that you are an amazing kisser but I'm not so sure about your _snogging_-"

"So you're judging me huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow, before he lifted her over his shoulder as she gave out a high pitched scream.

"Harry Potter put me down at an instant!" She screeched playfully, punching his back when she was seductively thrown on the soft mattress of her bed. The brunette laughed as Harry's fingers made contact with her sides and then the two got engaged in a tickle war.

"I'm sure you wanted _this_." Harry faked mirth in his voice as he tickled her harder that tears came out of her eyes.

"Ha-arry!" She managed between her laughs." S-stop and ki-iss me al-already!"

Harry obviously didn't listen to her and kept tickling her mercilessly. At last Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers and their lips met in fierce passion.

Harry hasn't expected Hermione to be so wild and seductive while being the cute, adorable young woman at the same time. At an instant, her tongue licked his lower lip, begging for entrance and he allowed it with pleasure. Hermione's fingers raked his hair and Harry's hands darted inside her tank top as their tongues battled for dominance. Who would've expected a kiss between two best friends to be so heated? They themselves were clueless. Hermione loved the feeling of Harry's touch on her skin as she allowed his hands to snake up her chest and fondle her breasts. She trusted Harry with herself, with her mind, with her body, knowing he wouldn't take a step further.

They broke apart in need of air, when Harry continued to place kisses on her neck. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he kneaded her breasts.

"Why didn't we get together before?" She groaned as Harry bit her neck." You are so passionate about whatever you do Harry."

"I'm really passionate about_ you_." Harry murmured against the skin of her jaw, when green met brown. Their lips met yet again, as Harry took his hands off her top and snaked around her waist. This kiss was slow and sweet, which said many unsaid words wanted to be said.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and her arms around his neck when Harry sat up, pulling her into his lap, their lips still connected. It was when Hermione felt something hard rubbing against her core when she broke away.

Harry questioningly looked at his blushing girlfriend and asked" What's wrong?"

Hermione couldn't meet her eyes with his as she said" Harry, your-" she motioned at the bulge in his pants.

"_Oh_!" Harry said awkwardly as he looked at the bulge and them at her." I- 'Mione-" his ears turned into shades of red as his cheeks bore the dimples Hermione loved.

The brunette laughed and gave a kiss on his cheek." You're so adorable Harry. I mean, look at you blush!"

"I'm _not_ blushing." Harry denied as Hermione laughed harder." What?"

"You see, I don't mind that. It's okay with me. I mean, Draco used to be worse yet, he wasn't awkward around me."She smiled." Believe me Harry. I don't mind that. It just shows how much you _want _me. And not just for satisfying your lust. But also to show that you want to be with me. I just wish that I was a virgin again." Hermione ended with a sigh.

"You're not a virgin and you _never _told me!" Harry asked in shock." I thought we would always tell each other-"

"Like _you_ told me about your first." Hermione smirked." Instead, I got to hear that from Ginny."

Harry frowned at her." Was it Draco?" He asked, laying her on the bed, and then her lay down next to her.

Hermione nodded." It was him. You remember the Victory Ball the ministry organized last year?" He nodded and she continued." Well, you know that Draco and I were courting. That night, after the ball, he took me for a date and he was the one who did everything. The food, the music and making love on the bed under the stars in his rose garden." She chuckled at the memory." It was romantic, memorable, magical and I loved each and every moment we spent touching, kissing, devouring." She smiled and found Harry closely listening to each and every word she said.

"I _thought_ that I was destined to love him. But I guess I was wrong. It was you. It has _always _been you." She continued as Harry searched for answers in her words.

"Harry, I did some research on _'Deligati Per Somnia'_. And that's what we are suffering from. It only happens to soul mates. And it remains stable if they both love each other. And I think- I think I have fallen for you Harry. I always have. Because, whenever I'm with you, I'm Hermione. The Hermione not everybody knows. Only you and I do. I am complete whenever I see you smile or when my name runs through your lips. Harry, believe me, I-"

"Hush my princess." Harry said softly, bringing Hermione into an embrace." I knew about our problem."

Hermione gaped at him. He knew she was going to blast any moment now.

"How could you _not_ tell me?!" She screeched angrily." Harry, if you knew, you should've told me! We were in this _together _remember? But then why-"

"Because I wanted you to love me. I wanted this feeling to be genuine and not because of some problem!" Harry said in explanation." I wanted you to fall in love with your Prince Charming and not love him because of some trance." Harry cupped Hermione's cheeks and found tears glistening in her eyes." I wanted to be your _Prince Charming_ 'Mione. I wanted you to fall in love with me. And I wanted to fall in love with you as well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I really am sorry-"

"Stop with your apologies Harry." He said softly." And as for falling in love with you, you have _always _been my Prince Charming and I've been in love with you since I was twelve. I have been denying it till now but now I wanted you to know. I love you Harry. I always have."

Harry couldn't help but smile at what she said. At an instant, Harry brushed the curls off her face and kissed her softly. He never knew that Hermione loved him more than a friend. And then his thoughts wandered off to the moment they shared in the tent, almost six years ago. Ron had left them and he made her dance with him to cheer her up. Harry succeeded but he felt that his friend wanted a bit more after they looked into each other's eyes after such a sweet moment. And now he realized that Hermione's eyes were saying that she was in love with him. Harry Potter. Her best friend. But she couldn't ditch her crush. If Harry would've known that she loved him more than a brother, he would've changed his feelings for her. Sure he used to love Hermione as a sister. But now, after her confession, there was no more denying.

Harry broke away and smiled at her." I love you too. I know it was too late to realize. But it is never too late to love. Is it?"

Hermione shook her head and snuggled into his embrace." No. It isn't."

Harry sighed in content as the two lovers lay in each other's arms; a perfect moment was being capture. Yet, Harry wondered about his meeting with Ginny, Ron and Luna at four. What did they want? Was it about _'Deligati Per Somnia'_ or about his betheroal to Hermione?

* * *

**A/N: DOES THIS CHAPTER DESERVE A REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: FINALLY GETTING TO UPDATE CHAPTER 9 :D**

**I HAVE BEEN ON A VACATION BEFORE MY SCHOOL STARTS IN FULL SWING AND DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO UPDATE BECAUSE OF ABSENCE OF WIFI THE GREAT :P**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS STORY AND HAVE READ MY DRAMIONE 'Drakon Diaries'. I MUST MENTION THAT THERE ITS SEQUEL WILL BE UP WITHIN A WEEK OR SO :D**

**TILL THEN ENJOY THIS ONE :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I WOULD NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER AND CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks and found Ron waving at him. He smiled when Harry walked over to him.

"Good you could make it mate!" Ron said, as the two men sat by their table." What did you tell 'Mione?"

"I sent her over to Jean." Harry said." Apparently, she was also about to meet us here but John insisted her to spend a day with her , she decided to stay back."

Ron nodded." That's good. And I see you have _something_ to tell me." He smirked.

Harry opened his mouth speak, when two girls joined them.

"Took you long enough." Ginny said as she gave a peck on Harry's cheek and sat next to him. "Luna thought that you and 'Mione were shagging like bunnies."

Harry rolled his eyes at Luna, who sat next to Ron.

"I just assumed." Luna shrugged." Seeing that you two got together."

"We've been together since day before yesterday." Harry said." It doesn't mean that I'll start shagging her-"

"I was joking Harry." Luna laughed."Don't take it seriously."

Harry just stared at Luna and then asked." Why did you call me here? What - Is it something related to _Deligati Per Somnia_?"

"Harry, you need to tell Hermione that you love her-" Luna started.

"I already did!" Harry said when the eyes of the other three widened." Why-"

"That's for the control on each and every dream you get." The blonde explained." The more closer you get, the better dreams you have."

"That was understandable." Ginny said." Hermione looked really happy and excited when she told me about your recent dream." She gave Harry a knowing look as his ears tinged pink.

"Well, that-"

"What was it about?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Hermione and I- we had a baby girl." Harry smiled as he recollected the dream."Her first words. It was so cute. And when the word was 'Da-Da'."

"That means you _did_ shag her in your dreams." Ron said cheekily when Harry glared at him.

"Stop being cheeky Ron." Ginny laughed, smacking her brother's arm."That's Harry and 'Mione's business."

Ginny too earned a glare from Harry, when Luna spoke again.

"I presume that Jean has told you about Hermione being your fiancée."

Harry nodded." She did."

"There is a problem regarding that."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question when Luna continued"You need to get married by this September."

"What?" Harry asked in horror" That's _only_ four months away!"

Luna sighed and nodded and tried her best to calm him down as Harry kept rambling.

"But Hermione- We hadn't even started our relationship properly-  
"Harry-"

"I've just taken her out for _one_ date-"

"Harry-"

"And you ask me to _marry_ her by September?"

"Harry! Listen to me!"

Harry gave out a huge breath and motioned Luna to continue.

"Listen-" she started", you have to marry her by September. Probably, a day before her birthday."

"But why?"

Luna exchanged looks with Ron and Ginny and said" Because the Unbreakable Vow Jean and Lily made was on Hermione's birthday. The day she was born. And you know it can't be broken."

"But then, I can marry her any year I want." Harry reasoned.

"I know you can." Luna nodded." But, you see,'_Deligati Per_ _Somnia_' comes into being."

"How?"

"Harry, once you confess your love to each other- you need to get bonded at the earliest. Your dreams might be controlled for now. But as September nears, it will become worse. And since your bethroal to 'Mione was done in September, it plays a major part. If you don't get married, you both will go insane, or probably lose your memories."

Harry looked at his three friends in worry. This problem was something to worry about. Losing memories or going insane; they were the last things he was ever bothered about. He would lose himself. Or worse, _Hermione_. They did love each other. And Harry couldn't lose more. He had exactly four months and Harry had to make best use of it.

"I need to work on it." Harry said, getting up." Thanks for telling me."

"Not a problem." Luna smiled." Are you sure you don't have time for a Butterbeer?"

"I would like to stay but I just remembered, I promised 'Mione, Jean and John a dinner."

"Ah! Family man already eh?" Ron teased.

"Yes. Any problem?" Harry retorted." And Jean specifically called me. You see, she happens to be my godmother."

"You can _never_ deny her then." Ginny said in agreement." Enjoy your dinner."

"Thanks. For everything." Harry said sincerely before he apparated directly on the Granger's doorstep. He had to talk to Jean to clarify some things. The only problem would be Hermione's presence.

Ringing the doorbell, Harry paced anxiously on the porch when a man with familiar chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, opened the door.

"Harry my boy!" John Granger boomed, letting Harry enter the door." I thought you would take ages!"

"Being Head Auror has its perks." Harry said as the door behind him locked." They got me off early. Plus, working on Sunday is not in me."

"I agree." John said." I hate working on Sundays. If I get emergencies, Jean takes my place."

"I heard my name!" Someone from the kitchen called out.

The two men chuckled when John spoke" Jean and Minnie have been waiting for you. Why don't you go and join them in the kitchen while I order pizzas?"

Harry nodded when John went back to the porch to order their meal. For the moment, Harry got himself engrossed with Hermione's pictures in the shelves. His lovely Hermione. He picked up a picture where she was in Jean's arms as an infant and smiled. Baby Lily in their dreams was exactly like Hermione, with Harry's eyes. He smoothly caressed his thumb over the baby's cheeks when-

"Harry, give us a hand will you?"

It was Hermione's voice from the kitchen. He chuckled, as he kept the frame back where it was and walked into the kitchen. Hermione and Jean were creaming tarts with small beads of sweat shining on their forehead.

"Hello my ladies!" Harry greeted them with a peck on Jean's cheek and a long lingering kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Oh good Lord !" Jean exclaimed in disgust as Hermione and Harry broke away and smiled at smiled at each other." Not in front of me!"

"Mum!" Hermione whined, turning crimson in shade." It was _just_ a kiss."

"You two would've started _groping_ each other if I would've not given you a signal of my presence." Hermione's mother scowled.

"Oh sure you know us Jean!" Harry smirked." We would've _shagged_ each other-"

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, turning maroon when they heard Jean mutter something like 'spare me the horror'.

"I was joking love." Harry mischievously chuckled, giving a peck on Hermione's cheek.

"It certainly _didn't_ look like." Hermione muttered when Harry leaned over and tried to figure out what the women were up to before he interrupted.

"Oh, so I see tarts!" Harry said in excitement, when Jean chuckled.

"It treacle tart, your favourite." She said." Minnie has been on it for the last two hours. She wanted it to be perfect and this happens to be her third try."

"That's why I love your daughter." Harry said truthfully as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and smiled at her mother.

"Am I interrupting something?" John made his appearance yet again as he walked over and gave a peck on Jean's lips. Harry and Hermione exchanged a smirk when they found Hermione's mother, flushed by her cheeks.

"We were _not_ snogging!" She declared as the other three laughed.

"Come on Jean!" John said"Stop behaving like a teenage schoolgirl."

Jean glared at her husband as the younger couple continued to laugh. Hermione leaned over and gave a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Come on mum! At least _you_ guys were not groping each other!"

Her mother shot another glare and said" I want you-" she pointed at Hermione",and you-" she pointed at John", out of this kitchen!"

"What about me?" Harry innocently asked."

"I need to have a talk with you young man!" The mother said, shooting a meaningful look to Harry.

"But mum-" Hermione started" Harry-"

"Come on Minnie." Her father said" Let's leave these two alone. Your mother means it."

John gave his wife a brief look and walked out of the kitchen with Hermione.  
Harry at an instant cast _Muffialto_ on the kitchen entrance and then grabbed one of the small tarts and gobbled it down.

"This is heaven!" Harry commented."Why doesn't 'Mione make it more often?"

"She'll make it now." Jean smiled at him." I assume Luna told you about the marriage?"

Harry nodded."Why so early?"

"She told you that as well."

"I know. But Jean, what am I supposed to do?"

"Propose to her."

"Now?"

"Not now if you want. Probably after a month or so. I'll start the wedding preparations till then."

"Woah! Really?"

"Obviously! It's my daughter and godson's wedding! And I want the best for them! In fact, John agrees. That's why he's being a bit cheeky."

Harry chuckled." Thanks. I want to get involved too."

"Then you must come over for once a week for the next three months. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: ARE THOSE WEDDING BELLS I HEAR? AND DO YOU TOO? DROP A REVIEW WOULD YOU? I PROMISE TO BAKE FRESH CHOCO CHIP COOKIES FOR YOU :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AHOY THEREHARMONIANS!**

**HERE COMES CHAPTER 10! :D**

**I MUST SAY THERE ARE ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPPIES LEFT AND THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETE WITHIN A WEEK :D**

**AS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I GIVE IT AN 'M' RATING DUE TO SEXUAL REFRENCES AND LANGUAGE. SO ENJOY**_ ^_^_

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_It was a silent summer night and I was on my bed, completely naked as my lover showered my body with kisses. His lips were everywhere; my face, my cheek, my lips, my neck, my shoulder, my breasts, my stomach, my thighs... And on my intimate sex. He made this moment very special, very beautiful, blissful and savouring. My lover was once my best friend. I never realised how the time flew away and he grew into an attractive young man. No one would've ever imagined that I, Hermione Granger, would be lying underneath him in my naked glory, as he made love to me._

_"Harry..." I moaned in pleasure as he thrust himself inside me, making me grab those wretched silk sheets of my bed as he kept thrusting in force. I could feel small droplets of sweat trickling down my neck as our bodies did a synchronised dance. He buried his head into my neck as our loud voices echoed the silent room._

_"Hermione!" He screamed out my name as the two of us hit our peak and he toppled on top of me. I giggled audibly as his weight crushed my bones. _

_Harry seemed to notice my discomfort and rolled off me. I felt his eyes wandering over my body while his hands traveled through my curves. I couldn't help but blush, as he pulled me into his arms._

_"You are so beautiful." Harry murmured as he buried his face into my bushy mane while his fingers drew circles on my back." I'm glad that you are mine."_

_I smiled when his hand left my back and traveled the length of my arm and finally fell into mine. His thumb caressed the beautiful ring he presented me with almost three months ago. I was proud to say that Harry was my fiancé. We were getting married within a week. It was still hard to take in that I was going to be . All of it seemed like a so real._

_"I love you so much Harry." I said softly and gave a kiss on his bare chest."Our baby loves you really much."_

_Harry chuckled as his hand darted to my flat abdomen and gave it a loving caress. Yes, Harry got me pregnant before our wedding. It was a month and a half ago when both of us drunk, ended up in bed together. It may be a drunken mistake. But for us, this baby made our bonds much more stronger. Harry fell in love with the baby, the moment I announced my pregnancy. And anyone could tell that my fiancé was really excited to see our angel in his arms._

_"I love you too." He said, giving a kiss on my forehead." And our baby too."_

_He gently nuzzled my face and sleep welcomed us. Little did we know what future had for us. Probably it was more than what I expected it to be._

* * *

Hermione woke up, drenched in sweat in her bed. The sun shone brightly against her window as she rubbed her groggy eyes and looked around. Harry wasn't there with her in the bed and she was fully dressed in her nightclothes. Although, her vest was slid off her shoulder and her panties were slightly wet. She smiled shamelessly at the dream she got. Her and Harry having the most amazing sex she had ever experienced. Sure having sex with Draco was a _totally_ different case. But with Harry- was Harry _that_ good? It had been two months of their relationship but they had never decided to go sexually intimate. Hermione was quite looking forward to take this step with Harry. But she wanted it to be special.

At an instant Hermione jumped off her bed and ran to Harry's room.

"'Mione! You're going to be death to me." Harry moaned with his eyes closed.

Hermione silently laughed to herself at the sight. He was still dreaming. And she had to agree that it was quite a steamy one. Slowly slipping into his bed, next to him, Hermione decided to make his heart ache in need of her. She leaned over his bare chest and bit his earlobe. Harry moaned out her name yet again as she placed kisses and love bites along the column of his neck.

"Hmm.. Hermione!" He groaned with his eyes closed." I want you. I want to fuck you hard like I've never fucked anyone before."

Hermione smiled as she placed a kiss on his jaw and leaned in top of his chest."Then take me."

Harry finally found her lips and snaked his arms around her waist. Rolling them over, so that he was on the top, he kissed her hard. Really soon, their lips were bruised, small droplets of blood pierced out of them. Their lips broke apart while their body moved against each other in desperate need. Harry started to place kisses on her neck. Hermione moaned in pleasure as his hardened member rubbed against her thigh. The only barrier between them were his boxers and her shorts.

"Harry,love-" she groaned, cupping Harry's head and making him look at her. His green eyes were full of lust and hunger.

Hermione smiled at him"Happy Birthday!"

Harry grinned and kissed her softly."Thank you." He said." And that was quite an _amazing_ wake up call you gave me."

"And _you_ look excited." She said huskily, eyeing at the bulge in his boxers.

"_Anyone_ would after having a sexy dream of shagging you senseless." Harry smirked."And it seems you _want_ me to do that. Along with getting you pregnant."

"Of course I want that." She said honestly."I love you Harry and isn't it obvious that I want all these dreams and not the _nightmares_ to come true?"

Harry caressed her cheeks and kissed them slightly."Then should we start working on making our baby?"

Hermione's brown eyes grew in excitement."Really? You want that?"

"Of course I do. I love you." He said sincerely."And I want you to be a true part of my life."

She chuckled."Are you proposing me?"

"This is the stupidest way that anyone can propose."Harry scoffed."All I was asking you was to start working on our baby, right at this moment."

"_Now_?"

"Yes. Now."

"You're so impatient."

"I am. For you."

Hermione smirked seductively at him and traced his jaw with her finger."Then what are we waiting for?"

Harry grinned before catching her lips with his, yet again. But this time, he thrust his tongue into her mouth as they battled like animals. His fingers played with the hem of her vest and pulled it over her head. Harry broke the kiss and took a moment to admire his fiancée's body.

"So beautiful." He murmured." Just as I imagined."

Hermione blushed at his gaze and tore her eyes away from his. Harry noticed the problem when he cupped her chin and made her look forcefully at him.

"Hey, I'm serious okay!" He said firmly."You have the most beautiful body anyone has ever seen. You don't need to be insecure about it. Or is there something else? Were you the same to Draco?"

"Harry-" Hermione started." I was a virgin then. So of course I was a bit shy. But you see, I've always considered you as my _brother_ and you know- the kind of feeling when you are about to have _sex_ with your brother-"

"So there is a fault in _me_?"

"I swear, there's _nothing_ wrong in you. I just find this a bit funny. But I'm sure I'll get over with it once we go in a flow."

Harry chuckled as he placed small pecks on her lips, cheeks and breasts."So that was the problem? Are you sure there is nothing else?"

Hermione smiled." I'm sure. Come on now! Make love to me already!"

"As you wish my Gryffindor Princess!" Harry said as he started to kiss her again. His hands roamed and discovered each and every curve of her body while his lips did works on her skin. The moment he was about to pull her shorts down-

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry!" Ron Weasley exclaimed as he blasted into Harry's room and covered his eyes at the sight of his best friends. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's half nude body at an instant.

"Ronald Weasley! You could've _knocked_!" Hermione screeched angrily at the top of her voice as Harry got hold of his wand from the night stand and Accioed Hermione's vest from the ground.

"Like I knew you both were shagging!" Ron retorted with his eyes still covered. Harry rolled off Hermione and allowed her to look decent.

"We were _not_ shagging!" Harry clarified as Hermione put on her vest and combed her hair with her fingers."We were _about_ to when you butted in!"

"Well, you were _about_ to." Ron reasoned."Are you decent 'Mione?"

"Yeah."Hermione said as she frowned and glared at Ron when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry alright!" Ron whined." I won't run into you two while you're shagging. Okay?"

"If you do-"Hermione said dangerously",I'll hex your balls off!"

"Warning noted." Ron said in mock surrender."Now, Harry, mate, can I give you your present?"

Harry grinned madly at his friend when Ron conjured a small box with a wave of his wand and threw it to Harry. The birthday boy excitedly opened the box and found and antique snitch placed in it.

"It's beautiful Ron."Harry said in an awe when the trio sat together on the bed to see the antique."From where-"

"It's my great uncle Bilius'." Ron explained." He was the only seeker in our whole family. Dad had kept this for ages and he wanted to gift this to me. But I happened to be a keeper. So I decided for you to own it."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sincerely and gave the snitch to Hermione so that she could see it." I mean- its supposed to be your family heirloom-"

"You _are_ family Harry. _Both_ you and 'Mione are." Ron smiled at him, when they heard someone ringing the doorbell."

"I'll get it." Hermione nodded at Harry and Ron before leaving the two boys alone. There was a moment of silence, when-

"So are you going to propose to her tonight?"

Harry looked into his friend's questioning blue eyes and said "That's what I've planned. I have already got my mother's ring from the Gringotts vault and- have you seen it?"

"Yeah I have." Ron nodded." I came with you last month for purposes. Remember?"

"Yeah. So as I was saying, I've decided to propose to her and tell her the truth."

"About?"

"Her being my fiancée ever since she was born, our dreams, our marriage in the next one and a half months,Jean being my godmother. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. She deserves to know all of it. We've been keeping it from her since March and- I just don't want her to hate me for it. I really love her Ron-"

It was when there was a knock on the door. Harry and Ron looked anxiously at each other as the voice on the other side spoke.

"Harry, Ron, may I come in?" It was Luna.

"Yeah." Harry called out when the door clicked open and Luna entered the room. Her face bore a worried expression as she looked from Ron to Harry.

"I think we have a problem." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked." Where is 'Mione?"

Luna sighed." She heard everything and apparated in front of my eyes. And this is bad Harry. _Really bad_."

* * *

**A/N: HERE COMES DRAMA ! :O**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**REVIEW?! AND YOU GET COOKIES :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED,FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED ME OR MY STORY, I GIVE YOU FRESHLY BAKED COOKIES :D **

**AND KISSES :****

**HERE COMES CHAPTER ELEVEN ! :D**

**ENJOY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

Jean was decorating the chocolate cake she baked for Harry when someone apparated into her living room. At an instant, she left her work and went to check on it. Jean had a feeling that it was Harry. Instead, it was her daughter who sat on the couch with bloodshot eyes and her salty tears streaming down her face.

"Minnie!" Jean exclaimed anxiously before sitting next to Hermione and pulled her into an embrace. "What happened?"

Hermione cried harder and hugged her mother back. "Mum, is dad-"

"He isn't here." Jean replied to her unfinished question. "You wanted to talk to him?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Hermione quivered in her mother's embrace. "Why did you never tell me?"

Jean broke the embrace and apprehensively questioned her daughter. "Tell you what dear?"

"That you are Harry's _godmother_?"

Jean gulped worriedly. "Did Harry tell you?"

Hermione shook her head and wiped her tears. "No. I actually kind of eavesdropped Ron and Harry's conversation. But mum, tell me why? Harry and I could've been friends for much more longer time-"

"Minnie, calm down-"

"And then he said that I was _already_ his _fiancée_. How is that possible? I mean, we are supposed to _betrothed_ for that- mum?"

Jean's face bore a horrific look. The truth was going to be out any moment.

Hermione anxiously looked at her mother. "Mum?"

Her mother sighed and said. "Whatever you heard is true. You _are_ betrothed to Harry."

Hermione couldn't breathe. So it was true. How could she _not_ know? Harry knew, Ron knew, her mother knew. How was it possible for Hermione Granger to not know something? Especially about her fiancé who had been her rock for all these twelve years?

The young witch could feel the tears pooling into her eyes. "Why mum? What didn't you tell me?"

"Minnie-" Jean started. ",you know that I wanted you to marry out of love-"

"That's why you asked your _dear_ godson to make me fall in love with him? Even though he _doesn't_ love me?" Hermione continued angrily.

"Hermione, he loves you more than anyone else. Don't get me wrong-"

"Then why mum!?" Hermione cried. "Why did you keep it from me?"

Jean sighed and closed her eyes. "Let me explain Minnie. Please! Just this once."

Hermione took her time to breathe as he kept shooting icy glares at her mother. "Then please do explain."

Jean nodded. "Do you remember the Evans? Who used to be neighbours to my parents?"

Hermione just stared at her mother and finally nodded as Jean continued. "Harry's mother was their daughter. And she happened to be my best friend."

And then Hermione listened to her mother with sheer interest as she recited the story of how she and Lily met, became best friends, talked about Hogwarts and finally about Hermione's betheroal to Harry. She hated her mother really much at this moment, for not telling her all of this before and she hated Harry more than anyone else. How could you hate the person you love the most?

"Harry also never knew of this dear." Jean said as she finished her story. "He actually had felt something about this bond. Your dreams and nightmares were connected. And he was really worried about it; about you. He was scared to lose you. And Luna-"

"_Luna_ was also involved in this?" Hermione asked angrily.

Jean ignored her daughter and continued "Luna told me the possibilities of you and Harry getting the dreams. And the only cure of it was love. That weapon which happened to defeat Voldemort. Which happens to be Harry's weakness. And believe me Minnie, whenever I see Harry looking at you and showing the sweetest gesture, I see love for you in his eyes. He wasn't ready to admit it before. But now he does. He really love you. How could you think that all of this loving business was a façade? If there is someone to blame, I'm the one because I asked him to keep it from you. Just don't blame him. _Please_."

"Now I know." Was all Hermione could say. She wanted to believe whatever her mother said. And she did. Hermione felt extremely horrible for shouting at her mother but not for hating Harry. It maybe, she did. A bit. All she wanted to to was to hug her mother. But all she did was-

"Mum, I need to go to someone."

"Who?" Jean asked.

"Someone whom I've _always_ considered as my friend."

And at that moment, she apparated.

Jean wiped the unwanted tears off her face when Harry flooed in. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Jean-" he asked worriedly as he sat next to her. "Did 'Mione-"

"She just apparated." Jean said quietly. "But I don't know where."

"Did she say anything?" Harry further inquired. "Did she-"

"Minnie knows Harry." Was all Jean could say. "She knows _everything_."

* * *

"Draco! Are you there?" Hermione called out as she apparated directly into her friend's apartment and wiped the tears off her eyes. At an instant, Draco came running out of his room, clad in his track pants, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened that you came over to me early in the morning?" He yawned when he saw Hermione's messed up morning face as frowned.

"Hermione-" he softly asked. ", what-"

He was cut off when Hermione walked into his arms, hugging him tightly. Draco hugged her back as he felt her tears tickling his bare shoulder. He started to stroke her hair when Ginny came out of his room with a long robe on.

"'Mione!" She exclaimed before running over to her boyfriend and her best friend. "What's wrong?"

Hermione just cried harder and remained in Draco's arms when he and Ginny exchanged an anxious look. Draco started to rock her slightly when she said "I'm sorry Ginny, but can I talk to Draco? _Alone_?"

Ginny gave a questioning look to Draco, who nodded. She then said "Alright. I guess, I'll head back home. Bye Draco. And 'Mione, when you are ready, you can always talk to me." Giving a peck on Draco's cheek, Ginny flooed back to her home.

Draco sighed before finally speaking to Hermione. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

"I'm getting married to Harry!" She cried.

Draco smiled slightly. "So what's wrong in it? You love him. He loves you. And-"

"How would you feel if I tell you that I've been your fiancée for the past twenty three years?"

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "What? You're saying that _you_ are my fiancée?"

"Draco-" she looked at him. "This is serious! What I meant is that I am betrothed to _Harry_."

Draco knew of that. Yet, he thought of not telling Hermione about it. Instead, all he said was "Oh."

"That's all you've got to say?" She asked irritatedly.

"Um-" Draco stuttered. "Can you just brief me with what happened?"

"Can I have Nutella and toast?" Hermione asked.

Draco made a face. "What-?"

"I didn't have breakfast." Hermione explained. "And its nine already. And I'll tell you what exactly happened."

"Okay." Draco smiled. "Follow me."

Hermione smiled slightly as she followed her ex into the kitchen. Draco was the first person who came into her mind when she needed a friend. He wasn't the same obnoxious, bighead he used to be in school. Instead, it was hard to believe that Draco Malfoy was her ex boyfriend. And she was extremely glad that he was a part of her life.

"Do you want walnuts?" He asked as he placed toasts and a big jar of Nutella in front of her.

"Do you have strawberries?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. They are in the fruit basket. You can have them." Draco replied.

Hermione smiled as she took out some fresh strawberries from the fruit basket and washed them with water.

"Still used to cleaning up the fruits in a muggle way huh?" Draco asked.

She merely rolled her eyes. "I always do that. Remember?" Hermione was actually feeling nice after talking to Draco.

"I know of your habits 'Mione. I was just fooling around." Draco smiled as she joined him on the kitchen table. "Now tell what's wrong."

Hermione took a huge breath and explained everything to him. Draco knew of all the things she said, because Harry and Ginny told him so. And he wanted Hermione to talk it out to him. He wanted to be there for her. Sure she was his ex. But there was nothing awkward between them after their break up. Draco was open to Hermione like she was to him. And he quite liked it.

"Now tell me what should I do?" Hermione sighed as she looked at him.

"Before I tell you anything, just hear me out." Draco said and she nodded. "I knew about this too."

Hermione's eyes grew big in anger and she started to speak when-

"Please hear me out!" Draco threw his arms to calm her down. "I knew of this because Ginny and Luna told me. And I broke up with you so that you could be with Harry. It seems that I was the one to realise that he loves you. And he loves you more than _I_ do."

Hermione tentatively looked into his glittering grey eyes. Draco _loved_ her?

"Yes 'Mione, I loved you and I _still_ do. Harry knew. That's why he was pushing you away. He wanted _us_ to be happy. That man is quite a sacrificer I must say. He wanted to give up his own happiness just to see you happy. I was even about to propose to you. But then, I learnt of the cure to your dream. And it was to marry Harry. I could never come in between you two. I still remember that you used to say that you love him like a brother. And then I realised that your were blinder than Harry. You love him more than you loved me and you never saw it. Hermione, you _did_ change my life and I thank you for it. But Harry needs you and you need him. And I have Ginny now. I know that I can't love her more than I love you. But I have someone to support me. To love me. And Harry is your rock. He wants the best of you. That's why he told me that he would tell you everything once he thought that it was the right time. And it's his birthday Hermione. Don't let him down."

Hermione was in an awe and couldn't help but give out tears of happiness. Now she knew why everybody kept from her. Especially Harry. All of it just because he loved her. And Draco wasn't lying about her being blind. She was a fool who never saw what the world kept for her.

Hermione quietly kept her hand over Draco's on the table which made him look at her. She always wanted to ask him this question-

"You _really_ think that Harry loves me more than you do?"

Draco laughed. Really laughed. And said "Of course you silly girl. Where is the Hermione Granger aka the'Brightest Witch Of Our Age' I know? You know what, I know I could never love you more than Scarhead does and I'll never will. Understand?"

Hermione gave out a teary chuckle when Draco pulled her off the seat, into his lap and embraced her whole heartedly. Hermione buried her neck into his neck and gave him a small peck. "I love you."

"Really?" Draco smiled.

"I'm serious. I've said that to you many times before and I've always meant it. But right now, I-"

"You love _Harry_ more than you love _me_."

She gave out a small laugh and then looked at him. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime and you know." He smiled

Thy remained in each other's embrace for what seemed like ages when Draco spoke again.

"So when do you plan to go back and talk to Harry?"

"Tonight. I just don't want to see his face for now."

"Okay. So, would you like to take a shower?"

"I would love to. But all my stuffs are-"

"I hope you remember that we used to have night outs here. So I still have some of your clothes and underwear."

"Did Ginny ever see any of them?"

"Well, she saw your push up bra and your black thongs-"

"And-"

"She was about to burn them off when I stopped her from doing that."

"How?"

"I shagged her senseless."

"Ah! _Shagging_. Your ultimate weapon."

"Good you remember."

"Arse."

"Bitch."

"But I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I LOVED THE DRAMIONE INTERACTION :')**

**THEY HAPPEN TO BE MY SECOND MOST FAVORITE SHIP AFTER HARMONY. FOR ALL THISE WHO THINK THAT DRAMIONE CAN NEVER HAPPEN, ALL I WANT TO SAY IS THAT IF THEY VER HAPPENED, IT WOULD BE BECAUSE OF HERMIONE SHOWING DRACO THE MEANING OF LOVE. ANYWAY, THIS STORY HAS BARELY ANOTHER THREE CHAPTERS LEFT. HOW DO YOU THINK IT IS GOING? REVIEW FOR MORE COOKIES ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ANOTHER ROUND OF COOKIES TO EVERYONE :)**

**NOW HERE IS THE CHAPTER ... WHERE I RATE IT AN 'M' FOR SEXUAL ACTIVITIES AND LANGUAGE. ENJOY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

It was almost midnight and Harry sat on the couch with his head in his hands as the arms of the clock went tick tock. She hadn't come back. Harry knew that he made a huge mistake and should've told Hermione everything the day he learnt of many things. And now, he was clueless. Hermione was gone and she had probably blasted all the people who kept the secret from her. Oh he felt extremely horrible. And sure this was a birthday to remember.

It was when he heard someone through the floo. Harry didn't bother to see who it was when a figure stood in front of him.

"I think we need to talk."

Harry withdrew his head from his hands and looked at a certain brunette standing in front of him. Her eyes bore seriousness while the small little freckles on her cheeks shone under the moonlight. She wore a midnight blue lingerie which came till her mid-thigh, showing smooth pale skin of her thighs. Harry wanted her so much at this moment. But then, he remembered that Hermione was dead annoyed with him.

"Her-Hermione." Harry stuttered as he got up and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Where were you-"

Hermione pried herself off his arms and glared at him. At an instant, she started punching him with all her might as much as she could. Harry knew he deserved this and didn't complain. He now felt pity on Draco as he recalled the time when Hermione punched him in their third year.

"How- _fucking_- could you?!" She screeched as she hit his chest. "How could you not tell me?"

"'Mione, I-"

"Don't fucking '_Mione_ me!" She screamed as rage blazed into her eyes. "Don't you dare Potter!"

"Please! Let me explain-"

"How could you not tell me that my mother is your godmother?" She shouted as she picked up a pillow from the couch and threw at him. "How could you not tell me that we are betrothed?" Another pillow. "How could you not tell me that you _loved_ me for all these years and pushed me away to Draco so that _I_ could be happy?" She started taking huge breaths as tears trickled down her cheeks. "How could you let yourself suffer without _me_?"

Harry did his best to fight back tears as he saw her break down in front of him. The next thing he knew was her arms were around his neck and her lips angrily attacked his. Harry was surprised when her sharp teeth nibbled his lower lip and her tongue darted into his mouth before he could grant an entrance. All he wanted was her; all of her. He couldn't stand resisting the sexiest female attacking him anymore. So all he did was to respond her with all the passion and lust he had as her body called him to savour it.

Hermione was angry at herself and at Harry. She wanted to take out all the frustrations on him. And since it was his birthday night, the brunette finally decided to gift herself to him. And not because to wanted sex ; just because she loved him and wanted their first to be special. Coincidentally, if the snogging went a step further, they may initiate sex after their first fight.

He pulled her closer by the waist wanting their intimates to savour each other as their tongues battled for dominance. At an instant, one of her long legs wrapped itself around his waist. Harry didn't hesitate the contact and wrapped her other leg around where her first leg was and carried her to his room. He wanted it to happen. He wanted this night to be special for her. And Harry had decided to make her feel like the queen of the world.

The moment they neared the bed, Harry sat on it with Hermione's hands playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. Their lips broke apart and his sweatshirt went on the floor. Harry groaned as Hermione's teeth pierced into his neck and her hands roamed his front. She had taken to appreciate his toned body and had grown to love him.

"Hermione-" he moaned as she started to kiss his shoulder and collarbone. His member twitched in his jeans as she licked his neck. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Don't ruin the moment Harry." Hermione murmured against his skin. "I want you. And take this to be your birthday present."

She broke away and met his could trace tears in his beautiful green eyes and smiled at him. Cupping his face and grazing her thumbs on his cheekbones, she said "I am the one to apologise. I hit you so hard."

Harry chuckled as she continued "But Harry, you could've told me about our betheroal. I would've been even more happy than I was. You have no idea how angry I was. And you know I had the right to be." He nodded "But that doesn't mean that I would stop loving you. I can _never_ do that. Harry James Potter, just remember that I really-" kiss on his forehead ", really-" kiss on his nose ", _really love you_." a long kiss on his lips.

"And I love you loads." Harry managed to say as he kissed her soundlessly on her lips. He started to slip the thin satin straps of her lingerie and she started to work on his jeans. Really soon, they were wrapped up in sheets of Harry's bed as the two naked bodies did wonders. Harry was on top of her as he kissed her breasts and devoured the small beads of sweat on her skin.

"'Mione-" he moaned against her stomach as she grabbed his hair "I am sorry."

"I know you are." She managed to say. "And- Harry! Keep going!" She screamed as his member thrust into hers.

Harry buried his head into her neck as their moans and screams echoed his room. Her nails scraped his back and their breathing became ragged. He smiled against her neck when she screamed out his name as they climaxed together.

Harry collapsed on top of her and gave a peck on her neck. "That's the _best_ birthday gift I've ever got." He said huskily.

Hermione gave out a small laugh when he rolled off her and the two idly looked at the ceiling when Hermione pulled the sheet up to her chest. Harry's eyes couldn't resist the frantic movement of her chest under the sheets when his hand darted to cup them. Hermione moaned in pleasure and snuggled closer to Harry's body as his hands kept massaging her breasts.

"Someone's ready for round two." Hermione smiled against his chest as her eyes drooped close. "But I am not."

"We can wait for tomorrow morning." Harry said, burying his face into her curls. "But I must ask, where were you the whole day 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed against his chest. "You wouldn't like to know."

Harry became impatient. Why was she like this. '_You wouldn't like to know_' was a keyword for '_None of your business_.'

"Love, tell me please."

"I was with Draco alright!" Hermione finally said, giving out a huge yawn. "I was with him the whole day."

* * *

**A/N : OKAY... NOW HOW DO YOU THINK HARRY REACTS?**

**REVIEW?! :)**

**AND I'LL GIVE YOU BROWNIES THIS TIME :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: AHOY HARMONIANS!**

**AND NEW FOLLOWERS AND THOSE WHO FAVORITED ME :)**

**I MUST ANNOUNCE THE LAST CHAPTER NOW ... HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

***GIVES A ROUND OF CHOCO CHIP BROWNIES***

**ENJOY =D**

**DISCLAIMER : YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO. JUST SAYING :P**

* * *

_I stood at the altar, as my palms sweated out of utter nervousness. This moment was a life changing moment. Not only for me; but for all the men in my position. My eyes frantically kept glancing at the chapel door. What was taking her so time? Sighing, I looked at my best man in question. His shaggy red hair glistened under the sunlight. He seemed to notice my nervousness and said-_

_"Relax mate. She will be coming." He gave me a reassuring smile._

_"I know Ron." I said through my gritted teeth. "I'm just-"_

_"Nervous." He finished for me. "I was once in your position."_

_Giving him a small smile, I looked at my feet when the music started and my eyes fell on my beautiful bride, who seemed to hide her gaze from the audience. She looked exactly what I imagined ; a true goddess. To me, she was Aphrodite descending from the clouds as her beauty charmed each and every man on this planet. I notice her nervousness as she tightens her grip around her father's arm and softly, her eyes met mine._

_My heart flinched as those sober brown eyes brought me to life. It was still hard to believe that I was getting married to the most beautiful witch in the world. And to me, she was my soul._

_I gladly outstretched my hand when her father gave a kiss on her cheek and gave her hand into mine. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at this contact as I kept giving my best smile to her._

_"You look lovely." I whispered into her ear. "My angel."_

_She gave me a shy smile as blush crept into her freckled cheeks. It was when we started to recite our wedding vows, counting each and every second passing by. She was the girl I loved, my heart, the mother of my baby and my life. Even my dreams. And now, in a few moments, she would forever become mine._

_"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this lady, Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_I looked at my love before answering. She wasn't looking at me. "I do."_

_"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man, Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Finally our eyes met as she said "I do."_

_"You may now exchange the rings."_

_I slipped the platinum band into her wedding finger and she did the same to mine. I couldn't stop smiling madly at her and she couldn't stop turning into the shades of red roses._

_"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_The two of us looked at each other with a huge smile as our lips started to near. She was finally mine; Hermione was finally my wife. My very beautiful, lovely, sexy bookworm wife. It was when our lips finally met and sparks flew. They did a synchronised dance and we tried not to make it a good snog in front of the audience. To our relief, we succeeded._

_Our lips drew away while our foreheads touched. Our eyes met in passion and love as I said "I love you."_

_She smiled and said the very same words to me "I love you too."_

* * *

Harry felt his face being showered with kisses when his senses gave him a wake up call. His eyes were closed, yet he could make out the presence of a certain brunette leaning on top of his naked chest as her lips were felt all over his skin. Bringing a bright smile on his face, he said "I thought that you would wake me up with a _sex_ call."

"I _am_ waking you up to give me a sex call." He heard her reply as she kissed his jaw.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, when his met Hermione's golden-brown ones. He kept smiling at her like a mad man as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You looked so beautiful in your wedding dress." Harry said, brushing the long tresses off her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Extremely gorgeous."

"And you didn't look bad yourself." She said. "You looked handsome. But I love the cute and adorable Harry-" he scowled "Who is _jealous_ of Draco Malfoy."

"For the last time I am not jealous of him." Harry said seriously.

"Then what about last night?" She asked when Harry's thoughts drifted to the conversation they had last night after their sex.

* * *

_"I was with Draco alright! I was with him the whole day."_

_Harry's jaw stiffened at what she said. Hermione had been with Draco the dearest the whole day. Her ex. But why? Weren't they over?_

_"Why were you with him 'Mione?" He asked through his gritted teeth._

_"I wanted to spill it out to someone." Hermione mumbled against his chest. "And he happened to be my best option."_

_"Why him?"_

_Hermione withdrew her face from his chest and squinted her eyes at him. "What are you implying on?"_

_Harry could feel anger running into his head. "Was he the one to dress you in that sexy lingerie?"_

_"Harry-"_

_"So he was. Did he unwrap you before I did?"_

_"Harry-"_

_"How could you Hermione ?"_

_"Don't you dare jump to conclusions Potter!" Hermione screeched as she sat on the bed and Harry looked at her, startled. "After Draco and I had a chat , Ginny came over and I had a talk with her too! She was the one to lend me the lingerie! I still can't believe that you actually thought- wait!" She abruptly stopped and then sheepishly eyed at him. "You are jealous! Aren't you?"_

_"Oh I'm not!" Harry scowled as he sat up on the bed._

_"Oh yes you are!" Hermione grinned as she to sat up on the bed and Harry tried his best to keeps his eyes off her bouncing breasts._

_"I am not!"_

_"You are!"_

_"So what if I am?"_

_Hermione just laughed and pulled him by his hands as their heads fell on the pillows again. She retained her head back on his chest and hugged him close._

_"If you are, I'm happy. At least I know how possessive you are about me. And I like it." She said before sleep welcomed her. Harry just looked at her sleeping angel who bore a small smile on her face as he too was welcomed into the world of dreams._

* * *

"Fine! I _was_ jealous!" Harry admitted as dimples crept into his cheeks. "But does that really make you happy?"

"I think I made it clear last night." She said "It did make me happy. But- Harry, you shouldn't waste your time concerning me spending time with Draco or any other guy. If you know that I love you more than my life, I think that this proof is enough for you to trust me."

Harry smiled and rolled on top of her. The bed creaked slightly, giving a feel that it was about to break any moment. He cupped one of her cheeks and grazed his thumb over her freckles.

"I have always trusted you and I'll always will." He said quietly. "Believe me 'Mione, sure Draco has become a nice guy but, I still feel that he has taken my place." She raised an eyebrow. "You know, before whenever you used to cry, I used to have you in my arms and-"

"I see." She just smiled. "That was when we were _just_ friends. Now I need someone's shoulder other than yours, Ron's or Ginny's to cry on, seeing that we might be having some disagreements. But that doesn't mean that I won't look out for you. Harry, you are my soon to be husband and you would be the first one to know everything I face. I am ready to give you the family you always dreamed of having. And all the love. My love for you was _never_ a lie Harry. It was just unseen. And now, I'm there for you."

Harry chuckled and gave a loving peck on her forehead, lingering his lips on the spot for now she was barking. That would be a joke. He knew whatever she said was from her heart; the words of love from her heart. Harry couldn't wish for anything more.

"I love you so much." He murmured against her forehead when she cupped his cheek with her left hand and pulled him away.

"I love you more." She said with a smile as her thumb lovingly caressed his faded scars. His life as the '_Chosen One_' started with that lightning bolt mark on his forehead. And it was that mark which brought Harry and Hermione together. First as friends and now as life partners. That very scar had brought Harry under the unwanted limelight. But Hermione thanked it for making her realise that he was the one for her.

Harry smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her when he saw her eyes widening in what look like, _surprise_?

"Harry-" she stammered and withdrew her left hand from his face. "When and where did _this_ happen?"

"_What_ happened?" Harry asked trying to sound normal.

"_This_!" Hermione managed to say as she showed her left hand to him. Her ring finger bore the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. A simple or rather a grand silver band, studded with rubies and emeralds. All Harry did was to keep an innocent face.

"Well, it is my mother's ring." Harry said innocently.

"I can _see_ that Potter!" Hermione screamed. "But _how_ did it end up in my finger?"

"Obviously _I_ put it." He said as small dimples made their appearance on his cheeks.

"But when?" She spluttered.

"Last night when you were sleeping."

"But you _never_ proposed."

"I actually _did_."

She just stared at him as he continued.

"I asked you to be a true part of my life yesterday."

"But _you_ said that it was a _stupid_ proposal!"

"Either ways, you have to marry me. So Hermione Granger, do you accept to be my '_Chosen One'_ and to bear with my snores every night?"

Hermione chuckled. "So that's your _proposal_?"

"There is more. Do you accept to have a baby with me who has your eyes?"

"Harry- seriously?"

"And do accept to seduce me and make me have sex with you every night, except for when you are PMS-ing?"

"Harry, _really_ now?"

"And finally, do you accept all the love I have been giving you for the past twelve years and will always be giving you for the rest of our lives?"

All Hermione did was to laugh. Just laugh. Harry knew what the answer would be. But wanted to hear from her.

"Yes, yes, yes and _yes_!" Hermione finally exclaimed. "I am ready to do all those for you. And before _anything_, I accept to be you wife."

Instead of hugging like every couple did after the girl accepted the proposal, they kissed each other with all their might which lead to a hot morning shag. Harry couldn't wish for more; a girl who loved him for who he was, her loving family's support and most of all his friends. And now he knew that his life would turn a new leaf and would bring him many more adventures and surprises to please him and his fiancée. Sorry, his wife. Who knew what future brought them?

* * *

**A/N: SO NOW WE HEAR WEDDING BELLS :D**

**I LOVED WRITING HARRY's PROPOSAL ! :)**

**AND THIS HAPPENED TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW THE STORY IS OVER :/**

**BUT IT ISN'T ! :D THERE IS STILL AN EPILOGUE LEFT!**

**HOW WAS IT? WORTH A COOKIE? REVIEW ^_^**


	14. Epilogue : Eighteen Months Later

**A/N: HERE COMES THE END- THE EPILOGUE. ENJOY THIS SMALL, CUTE LITTLE FLUFFY END TO THIS STORY. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING OF IT AND I NEVER WILL.**

* * *

Hermione Potter woke up on an early winter morning when she heard a high pitched cry through the baby monitor. Her four month old daughter, Lily had woken up. The brunette grunted and sleepily poked on the other side of the bed where her husband was supposed to be sleeping. To her surprise, it was empty. Where had he gone when she needed him to check on their baby girl?

She scowled, swinging her legs to the ground when there was a change of atmosphere she could hear through the monitor. Hermione smiled when she heard her dear husband of almost a year and a half cooing at their daughter. She knew that Harry loved Lily more than any other person in his life; even herself. The moment Lily was brought into this bright world, Harry was at the peak of utter happiness. Hermione knew that Lily Potter was going to be her daddy's little girl.

"My baby decided to wake up." She heard him coo as the girl kept crying. "Good morning princess."

Hermione chuckled as got on to her feet and tied her hair into a messy bun. Grabbing her robe from the hanger, she went to check on her daughter and husband. They had been her world in her dreams and even in her reality. People said that love could be expressed in every manner. But she couldn't express her love for them verbally or with actions. There was just to much to say or to show.

The brunette quietly peeped into the nursery and found her husband rocking her baby girl as she drooled on her father's shoulder. They looked to unique, so cherishing that Hermione couldn't help but intrude their privacy.

"I'll take from here." She offered Harry with a smile, when he gave a kiss on Lily's small head and said "Time for your food baby. Let's go to mummy."

Lily made small noises when she was given into her mother's loving arms. Her huge green eyes glimmered as they met her mother's chocolate brown ones. The little angel might be her daddy's girl, but loved her mother's warm, protective, loving embrace. Lily had inherited we father's eyes; her grandmother's eyes. But was a spitting image of her mother. She had Hermione's curly brunette hair and her face. Maybe that's why the baby loved being in her mother's arms more than her father's.

"Good morning my baby." Hermione cooed as she gave a kiss on Lily's nose and slipped the strap of her nightgown to breastfeed her. "Hungry aren't you?"

Lily made a small noise in agreement as she started to suck on her mother's nipple for her morning meal. Hermione smiled when she remembered that Harry was still in the room. He sat on the chair opposite to hers with a huge smile on his face as he looked at his two favourite girls in intent.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you and Lily. Who else?" Harry simply answered.

She chuckled. "What other than us?"

"Just the two of you." He gave out a small laugh. "I was just thinking about how you and Lily changed my life. Made me feel so complete. So loved. I thank Merlin for having you by my side for all these years of our friendship. And not to forget 'Deligati Per Somnia.'"

Hermione shook her head as Lily withdrew her small mouth from her breast. "Who can forget that?" She said when Harry got up and took Lily into his arms to burp her. She readjusted her nightclothes and walked into the kitchen to make their morning tea. Harry followed her, as he gently patted Lily's back.

"That's what made me realise that I loved you and not Ginny." He said honestly. "I was blind."

"You were not the only one." Hermione said when Lily gave out a small burp. She smiled when Harry gave a kiss on her chubby cheek and tentatively looked into her eyes.

"Granny Lily would be really happy for you having her eyes baby." He cooed at her daughter as his thumb grazed her cheek. "And granny Jean is happy that you look like your mummy."

Lily raised her eyes when Harry felt one of his fingers wrapped around her small hand and he laughed as she put it inside her mouth.

Hermione chuckled as she walked over to her small, little family and took out Harry's finger from her daughter's mouth. Lily made a sound of disagreement and put his finger again into her mouth.

"She's really stubborn." Harry commented. "Like you."

"Look who's talking." Hermione remarked. "You say as if you're an angel."

"But I am." Harry smirked. "Draco happens to be the devil."

"He happens to be Lily's godfather." She retorted. "And he loves her like she's his own!"

"No wonder she is so stubborn." He muttered under his breath. "His influence."

Harry then found Hermione glaring at him, as she took Lily into her arms and placed her into the bassinet in the kitchen. The brunette then walked over to the counter to check on the tea. Harry sighed as he walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"No Harry! You're not! You just keep picking up on Draco and blame him for everything. Even when it comes to Lily."

"I'm really sorry love. I was just joking."

"I know you weren't-"

"I was. I have no problem with Draco being a major part in our daughter's life. On the contrary, I'm glad. You know that I'm just so protective about her."

Hermione sighed and shifted in his arms to face him. "I'm happy that you've accepted Draco as her godfather. It means a lot to me."

Harry smiled and gave his wife a hug. She was the one who meant everything to him. And it would be his bad of she slipped off his hands.

"I love you so much." He murmured against her hair. "Aren't you tired of hearing it?"

"Are you tired of saying it?" She asked him playfully, bringing him to laugh.

Hermione broke away and looked at him as she said "Whenever I wake up in the morning and find you sleeping with me in your arms, I feel complete. Before we had Lily, it was just us and all around us was forgotten. I still remember that when I told you about my pregnancy, you cried. And those were tears of joy. I had never seen you like that. But those tears made you happy. And they made me cry as well."

Harry chuckled and hugged her closer as their bodies swayed at the spot. "And then came Lily, our angel. She lightened up our sparkling life. I still can't believe that she is ours. My daughter, my baby girl." His eyes found the baby make sweet little sounds as a signal to carry her. He laughed as he walked over to Lily's bassinet and picked her up.

"You're a curious little girl aren't you?" Harry asked his daughter softly when Lily squealed in agreement. "Just like me."

Hermione chuckled at the sight when Harry looked at her and said. "You're no stranger to us mummy. You can come and give us a hug."

She walked over to them when Harry enveloped his little world into his arms. All of it was reality, yet it seemed like a dream. He had always wanted his world to be like the one he never got to see. And that's what Harry now had. His wife and his daughter. A small little world of his own; free from all errors. The two thanked the dreams to bring them together; dreams to make them realise how blind they were, dreams to show them that their love was never platonic but was always genuine.

* * *

**A/N: AND THE STORY ENDS :D**

**HOW WAS IT? I LIVED WRITING THIS ONE JUST BECAUSE I HAD THIS H-Hr IN MY MIND FOR A LONG TIME. AND IF YOU LIKED THIS, PLEASE CHECK OUT IT'S SEQUEL ONE SHOT- 'My Dreams Are Incomplete Without You'. IT TAKES PLACE THREE YEARS AFTER WHERE THIS STORY ENDS. AND AS FOR ME, I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO READ, MY REVIEWERS,FOLLOWERS AND ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED ME AND MY STORIES. TELL ME HOW THIS STORY WAS THROUGH REVIEWS AND PM's. I WON'T BUDGE : P**

**OTHER THAN THAT, IF THERE ARE ANY DRAMIONE FANS OUT THERE,I WILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY 'Fix You', SEQUEL FOR MY STORY 'Drakon Diaries' BY 15th. FOR NOW ... TOODLES , ADIOS, AND GOODBYE. WILL KEEP UPDATING YOU WITH NEW STORIES :)**

**AND ABOVE ALL,LOVE YOU GUYS :****


End file.
